Family Portrait, Family Shadows
by smush68
Summary: SEQUEL to Monsters in the Shadows! It's been 7 years since tony rescued Abby from Trust Fund Thad and the rooftop, and our favorite couple is still together - married with children! Did they get their HEA? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**

_**Well, here it is, the LONG -awaited (LOL) sequel to Monsters in the Shadows. This takes place present day, almost 7 years after Abby's Big Rescue from Trust Fund Thad. Tony and Abby have been married not quite 6 years, and have 2 children, just-turned-6 yr. old Kaitlyn Jennifer, and 2 ½ yr. old Anthony Jethro (AJ for short). Did our favorite couple have their Happily Ever After? Read along and find out! And PLEASE Read'n'Review! **_

**SHOUT OUT:**_** Must give credit where it's due! This story is based on a Youtube video by our very own Lifeless April - youtube name xRikkunessx - called Family Portrait (the song by Pink). As I watched it, I got all these ideas, and shared them with Lifeless April, and she told me to go for it and write a story on it. Seeing as it was **_**her**_** video that gave me ideas, I wanted her to have a part in what I wrote - only fair - so the story is really a collaboration of ideas from the both of us, just using my words. It wasn't originally a sequel to Monsters in the Shadows, but someone else put the idea in my head (thanks, Mandielouluvsewe!) so I checked it out with my collaborator, and she agreed, so voila, a sequel was born! My story doesn't follow the video exactly, I went in my own direction, but there are similarities. And I never would have thought of this story without it. So THANK YOU, Lifeless April, for a great video that sparked my imagination, and thanks for trusting me to do that video justice. I hope you like your story! **_

_**PS - everyone go to youtube and watch xRikkunessx's video Family Portrait! It's AWESOME!**_

**DISCLAIMER:**_** **I own nothing of NCIS, they receive nothing from me, I get nothing from them.** If I did, Tabby would still be going strong on the show. **Any songs or products that may be mentioned are the sole property of the artist/company, I receive nothing for product placement.****_

_**On with the show!**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Gibbs kissed Abby on the temple on his way out of the lab. "That's good work, Abbs." The rest of the team followed their boss out.

Except for Tony. He stopped at the door, pausing for a moment before he turned around and looked at his wife. The regular loud music was playing, she had her customary "uniform" on - he paused again to admire those sexy legs - but it didn't take a degree in forensics to see she wasn't happy. There was no bounce in her step, no joy in her explanations of the science she loves so much. Even her ponytails looked unhappy. And he knew _**he**_ played a large part in her mood today, and he felt like dirt. They'd argued again last night. He'd ended up falling asleep in front of the TV. Again. Not in bed with his wife. He hated seeing his woman so sad. "Abbs?" he rasped softly.

She didn't even turn from her computer. "Hmm?"

He closed his eyes, knowing he deserved her anger. He walked up behind her, putting his hands on her waist, his chin on the top of her head, and pulled her to him. She didn't try to get away, but neither did she lean into the hug like she usually did. He sighed. "Abbs….honey, I'm sorry….about last night. It was stupid. I…..(sigh) I don't know what I was thinking. I guess that's the problem, huh? I wasn't thinking." He took her silence as a good thing. It meant she was considering his words. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a small squeeze. "I miss you, sweets," he murmured, kissing her jaw.

Abby sighed. Her husband wasn't totally to blame for last night's argument, she'd been a participant, too. A very loud one, if memory served. She closed her eyes and leaned back slightly into Tony's arms. "I miss you too," she said softly. "And I'm sorry for what I said. You didn't do it on purpose, I know that. I knew it last night… I just…." she shrugged. I'm so sorry, Tony."

He let her go and turned her in his arms, holding her close. He rested his forehead against hers, linked their hands. "I love you, Abbs. Forgive…."

"**DiNOZZO!"** came the voice from the elevator.

Abby and Tony shared a laugh at Gibbs' call. "You'd better go. A grumpy Gibbs is a 'work-through-lunch' Gibbs." She leaned into the gentle palm that caressed her cheek. She tilted up as Tony leaned down and kissed her lips slowly, softly. "Love you, too."

With a final grin at his wife of almost 6 years, he ran for the elevator. "Coming, boss!"

The mood in the bullpen for the rest of the day was light. Ziva and McGee shared a look and then looked over at their partner. Abby had obviously forgiven him for whatever had gone on at home the previous night. They had noticed that there seemed to be a lot of mornings lately that Tony was coming in grumbling like a bear, aching from a night spent on the couch. He'd snap at everyone without cause. They were concerned about their friends - it seemed that Abby and Tony were arguing more and more these days. But they were both too afraid to approach the couple for fear of being accused of meddling. So they just kept hoping that one of these days, Gibbs would step in. Neither Tony nor Abby would dare accuse Gibbs of meddling!

At about 1630, the elevator dinged and the pitter-patter of little feet was heard running for the bullpen. "Daddy!" A tow-headed blonde little girl raced in and ran straight for her father.

A smile lit Tony's face as he looked up and saw his baby girl racing toward him. He pushed his chair away from his desk and opened his arms wide, waiting for her flying leap into his arms. He "oofed" when it came, but he had a huge smile on his face. "There's my favorite princess!" He hugged her and kissed her loudly on the cheek, making her giggle. Tony loved that tinkling little laugh, so he gave her a kiss on the other cheek, too. She turned in his lap to sit on his knee, her pink Dora the Explorer backpack whapping him in the face. "McUncle, put out a BOLO on Dora the Explorer, wanted for assault on a federal officer." This just made his daughter laugh more. Helping her remove the offending backpack, he asked, "so how was school today, Principessa Kaity-did?"

Little Kaity (named for Tony and Abby's friend, fallen agent Katelyn Todd) slung her arms around her daddy's neck, swinging her feet. "Good. I made you and mommy a picture."

Tony nuzzled his nose in Kaity's hair. He'd never tire of little-girl smell - strawberry shampoo, baby powder, and something he had yet to define. Abby always called it 'Essence of Youth.' "Well, I can not wait to see it. Where's 'the little monster?'"

Kaity busied herself with her daddy's Mighty Mouse stapler. "He's down with mommy. She thought the two of us up here at the same time might be overwhelming," she answered matter-of-factly. The team snickered. Two and a half year old AJ was like a bull in a china shop. "Hi, grampa!"

Everyone looked up, expecting to see Gibbs, but he wasn't there. A moment later, he strolled in with his coffee. How did she _**do**_ that? She always knew Gibbs was there seconds before he walked in. She'd saved dear ol' dad's head from a few Gibbs-Slaps, that's for sure!

"A six-year old has better senses than any of my trained agents. Hey, sweet Kait. Want a job? Maybe you can teach these guys a thing or two."

Kaity wriggled out of her father's arms and ran across the room to be swept up in her grandfather's arms. She giggled. "I can't have a job! I'm just a little girl!" This was their regular routine, him offering her a job, she being a little girl. She threw her arms around her grandfather's neck and hugged him with all her six-year old might. "Missed you, grampa."

Gibbs closed his eyes, the hug of the little girl always bitter-sweet. For a moment, he'd remember the hugs his little girl Kelly had given him, but then he just enjoyed the love of this little girl in his arms. He never thought he'd want to be called "grandpa," never thought he'd enjoy it. But little kids have a magic all their own. "Missed you too, baby girl." He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to sit at his desk, little girl still attached to his neck. Which was more than alright with him. "How's my favorite princess today?"

Kaity rolled her eyes at her grandfather. "Grampa," she lectured, "I'm your _**only**_ princess. You don't got any other grand girls."

Gibbs smirked. "But there are princesses all over the world. And _**you**_ are my absolute favorite one out of _**all**_ of them," he said, poking her gently in the belly, making her giggle.

A ding heralded the arrival of the elevator, but it was the yell that told everyone who was on it. "AJ! Wait!"

The agents on Team Gibbs began removing valuables and sharp objects rapidly off the top of their desks. They'd learned early on to childproof around little Anthony Jethro DiNozzo.

"Daddy!"

Tony watched his little boy run towards him from the elevator with that toddler waddle. He cringed when the boy tripped and fell over his own feet, but AJ had picked himself up and resumed his race before Tony could even worry about the child being hurt. Thank God for the resilience of children! He bent low to the ground to scoop up the squirming child. "Hey buddy!" He lifted AJ up in the air and held him there, blowing raspberries on that pudgy baby belly. He had to duck to avoid the swinging tiny feet as the boy chuckled as only a baby can. The sound made everyone within listening distance smile. Tony brought AJ down and wrapped him in a tight hug, looking up to see a disheveled Abby walking in.

"Sorry guys," she said wearily. "I kept him in my lab as long as I could, but someone just could _**not**_ wait to see daddy."

Tony smiled at his son. "That's my boy!" he crowed happily, getting up and walking over to Abby. He switched AJ to his hip and put his other arm around his wife, pulling her to the opposite side. "S'ok, sweets." He kissed her cheek, and joy flowed through him when Abby cuddled up against him. She'd forgiven him. He closed his eyes and thanked God, kissing her on the head. His family meant the world to him. He knew that that would surprise most people who knew him - Tony wasn't a family kind of guy, he was a love-'em and leave-'em man. But that was the old Tony. That was Tony before The Love of Abby. Nowadays, instead of wanting to go for drinks after work, he was impatient to get home. To his family. "We're almost finished up here, anyway." Looking over at Gibbs, he jumped. It always startled him to see the Gibbs-Glare not only from Gibbs, but from his daughter, as well. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was Gibbs' child. The only difference was eye color - Gibbs' that steely blue, Kaity's Abby-green. She was so much like her grandpa it was scary. "Uh, right, boss? We're…almost…" He shut up when both Gibbs' and his daughter's eyebrow rose. He cleared his throat. "Uh, are we almost finished for the day, boss?" he asked anxiously.

Gibbs looked down at his granddaughter, who looked up at him at the same time. They communicated silently, with tilts of their heads and eyebrows raising. Finally nodding, Gibbs kissed Kaity's cheek. "The boss says you're done. All of ya', go home."

Tim and Ziva gathered their stuff and took the time to kiss the cheeks of both children, their honorary niece and nephew, then took off. Passing his wiggling son off to Abby, Tony went to grab up his own stuff. "Thanks, boss!" He paused opening his desk drawer as two voices answered him - a deep male voice and a tiny, little girl voice.

"You're welcome."

Slinging his backpack over a shoulder, Tony grabbed Kaity's backpack and walked over to where she and Gibbs were standing. Handing her the backpack, he eyed the two of them suspiciously. "You two scare me." Backpack on, Kaity held her hands up for her dad to pick her up, snuggling close to him when he did. Another secret look passed between his little girl and Gibbs - and then he received not one but _**two**_ head-slaps. "Hey!" he eyed his daughter. "Who's the one that loves you more than anything, huh?"

Kaity giggled and ducked her head under Tony's chin. "Grampa!" she giggled again. Seeing Tony's pout, she quickly added, "and _**you**_, daddy! _**You**_ love me more 'n' anything."

Looking down at his baby girl, eyes so much like her mom's, he had a hard time swallowing around the lump in his throat. "That's right, mia dolce principessa. Love you more than anything in the world," he rasped.

Gibbs felt a pang of sadness, watching his SFA and his daughter sharing a tender moment. Looking away, he saw Abby watching him, a knowing look on her face. He walked over to her, hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead, letting her know that all was well. He took AJ from her arms to give him a hug and a kiss.

"G'ampa!" the little boy shouted happily.

Walking back to his desk, Gibbs packed up his stuff - he made it look so easy with one arm holding his grandson close - and walked with his kids to the elevator. As he stepped on behind them, he couldn't help but think how good life was.

_*****************NCIS******NCIS******NCIS*****************_

_**The next day - NCIS**_

Tony threw his backpack next to his desk. Tim and Ziva looked up and saw he was rather haggard-looking this morning. Looking at each other, they knew it was going to be a bad day - Tony was rumpled and unshaven, which meant he'd most likely slept on the sofa again last night. His cell phone rang and with a glance at the caller, he tossed it on his desk.

"Boss is looking for me, I'm in the head," Tony grumbled to his teammates as he left the bullpen.

Tim got up and checked Tony's call log. The last five calls had been from Abby. Tony had answered the first one, but that was it. He looked at Ziva with a grimace. "It's going to be a long day, Ziva."

Ziva sighed. "What is going on with them, McGee? Why are they arguing so much lately? Has Tony said anything to you?"

He shook his head. "No. He's ended up at my place a few nights, when he's needed to cool off, but he just sits and watches movies, doesn't say a word." Tim went over to Ziva's desk. "How about Abby? Has she said anything to you?"

"No, she's being very tight-shipped…."

Tim hated to interrupt, but, "'lipped', Zi, tight-_lipped_."

Rolling her eyes, Ziva continued, "whatever. It bothers me to see her sad so much. Sad is not our Abby."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate having to walk on egg-shells around Tony every other day. He's upset about things at home, but takes it out on us."

Ziva looked thoughtful. "They have been married almost six years now. Could this be the 'six-year bitch' everyone talks about?"

"It's 'seven-year….' - well, I guess in this case, your version makes more sense."

"There's no sense in a dead petty officer," said Gibbs as he sailed into the bullpen. "Gear up, we're going to Rock Creek Park." McGee and Ziva immediately began gearing up, and Gibbs looked at Tony's desk with a glare. "Meet you at the car." With a concerned glance at each other, McGee and Ziva went for the elevator.

Gibbs stalked to the men's room, knowing he'd find Tony preparing himself for a new day. Which meant he'd spent the night somewhere other than his own bed, most likely the couch. Which meant that he and Abby had argued again. He didn't blame Tony one hundred percent for the problem - Gibbs knew that Abby could be stubborn when she believes she's right about something, and he fully intended to have a talk with her later, when he had time. But right now, Tony was the one in his line of fire. Gibbs slammed the bathroom door open and strode in. His SFA was just rinsing the shaving cream off his face, and he looked up into the mirror guiltily. "Got a case, boss?"

Judging by the scowl on his team leader's face, Tony guessed that had been a stupid question. "Sorry, boss, won't…"

"Don't you _dare_ say it won't happen again," growled Gibbs, "because we both know that would be a lie now, wouldn't it?"

Tony grabbed his suit coat from where it was hanging on the paper towel dispenser and threw it on. Checking himself in the mirror, he murmured, "does it count if I wish it weren't?" With a final smoothing of the tie and a tug on his coat sleeves, Tony stomped out of the bathroom, leaving his boss to stare after him thoughtfully.

_************NCIS****NCIS****NCIS*****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS************_

_**Not exactly the Happily Ever After ya'll were expecting, huh? Just wait til the **_**next**_** chapter! Heeheehee - hey I can't give spoilers in Chapter One! Ch. 2 up soon! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Let me know if you want to know more about our favorite couple, Tabby! I need FIVE (5) REVIEWS if any of you want to find out what happens…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

_**A/N: **_**It seems everyone is wanting a HAPPY chapter for our couple, so here it is. This chapter contains a trip to The National Zoo in Washington D.C. I was there once twenty years ago as a stop on a bus tour, and we only got like an hour there, so I don't remember much. In doing research online, it appears that there a few exhibits that are being remodeled and aren't open to the public. So, I've taken some liberties with the zoo, animals, and exhibits. It's going to be a mix of the two zoos closest to me - Southwick's Zoo in Mendon, MA and Roger Williams Park Zoo in Providence, RI - and the National Zoo. If you've been to The Nat'l Zoo, please keep that in mind, instead of telling me that something I wrote isn't in that zoo. I know - I've put it there for my own enjoyment - and the enjoyment of the DiNozzo family.**

**Thanks! And remember - my last couple of weeks at work were REALLY sucky, and reviews cheer me up BIG time! So please, when you're done reading, take a moment to help out a depressed gal, and PLEASE REVIEW! I really need the smiles! THANK YOU!**

**And THANKS to my first reviewers, mandielouluvsewe, AJ3kyll, Lifeless April, angels_heart1, MissLisaDiNozzo98, Elli, anonymous, and angelscatie, and to my Alerters and Favoriters, the people listed above and Shannbaskets, laurence0311, blarney, pjcp, D3ANwasH3R3,and allent. Much appreciated - you've brightened my week so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing for or from me, from or to NCIS and any subsidiaries. The National Zoo that appears in this story is an amalgamation of several zoos, and in no way is meant to completely resemble the aforementioned zoo, or any of the zoos I mixed it with. It is a product of my imagination and exists only here in cyberspace on my little laptop. I receive nothing from and give nothing to the manufacturers of any name-brand merchandise that may appear in this story, nor from or to the artists or recording companies of any songs that may be included in this story, also.**

**Did I cover everything?**

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was the rare weekday that the entire DiNozzo family took the work and school day off, but that was the case on this bright, sunny, last Friday in May. Abby and Tony had planned a family day for today, and seeing as it had been asked for over a month ago, Director Vance had had plenty of time to cover Abby in the lab for the day, and Gibbs had had plenty of notice, also.

So it was with secret smiles that Tony and Abby watched Kaity scramble down to breakfast, thinking she had overslept and was going to be late for school. "Mommy! No one woked me up! I'm gonna' be late!" Kaity loved school (a fact Tony would never understand!), and hated to miss.

Tony, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, scooped Kaity up and swung her around a couple of times before dropping her in her chair for breakfast. "No school for you today, Kaity-Did," he announced, kissing her on the top of her head.

Kaity's eyes misted over. "B-but I _wanna'_ go to school," she whined, looking at her parents, not even realizing they weren't dressed for work, they were still in their pajamas.

Turning from the fridge, where he was getting the milk, Tony had an "eeeww, gross!" look on his face. "You mean you'd rather go to _school_ than to the _zoo_ with mommy and me?" He turned to Abby. "You've corrupted our daughter, reading her all those books, getting her to…yecccchhhhhh…._like_ school." He smiled when his little girl laughed at the faces he made.

"The zoo? Really? I don't gotta' go to school at _all_?"

"You don't _have_ to go to school at all today, kiddo," said Abby, putting a small plate of pancakes in front of Kaity, gently correcting her grammar.

"She don' gotta' do what she don' wanna' do!" interjected Tony in one of his many impressions.

Kaity rolled her eyes. "Bad John Travolta, Daddy," she said around a mouthful of pancake.

Abby didn't turn from the stove where she was making more pancakes. "That's because it was the worst Christopher Walken impression I've ever heard."

Tony looked insulted. "It wasn't Travolta _or_ Christopher Walken. That was Robert DeNiro! What?" he asked, as Abby and Kaity looked at each other and burst into laughter. Abby laughed so hard, the pancakes began to burn. Tony ran to the stove and removed them from the heat. "Geez, bad enough you mock my impressions, but now you're going to burn my breakfast, too?" But he had a smile on his face so everyone knew he was kidding.

Abby nudged him back to his chair. "That's what daddies are for - to eat all the burnt pieces so his kids get only the best parts." She stuck her tongue right back out at Tony when he stuck his out at her.

"'Ey! I thought _I_ was the only kinnergartner 'round here," Kaity said, reminding her parents a liiiiiittle too much of Gibbs.

Tony just stared at her for a minute, trying to decide if Gibbs had bugged his daughter and was even now listening in. Still not sure, he turned to Abby. "She is spending _waaaaaay _too much time with Gibbs."

The three of them chatted about their day as they ate breakfast. "So it's us guys?" Kaity asked.

"Yep, you, me, your dad, and AJ."

Kaity scrunched up her face. "Awww, man, does he have to come?"

"Of course he has to come," said Tony. "It's DiNozzo Family Day. He's a DiNozzo and he's family, so he gets to go."

"But…."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "No buts. Now finish your milk and go put on your jeans shorts and a t-shirt. It's going to get warm by mid-morning."

Grumbling, Kaity did as ordered. Before she could leave the table, two and a half year old AJ walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Can't a guy get a bwake 'wound here?" he whined, still sleepy. Abby and Kaity turned accusing eyes on Tony.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You think I taught him that? Pffft! Please!" He ate another forkful of almost burned pancake. "Besides, I happen to agree with him. We are but mere men…."

"Swownded by piwhanah," AJ finished before Tony could clamp a hand over his mouth.

"I told you that was between us guys, man! You trying to get us into the dog house?"

"We's gettin doggie?" AJ yelled excitedly.

Tony thunked his head on the table. "No, we're not getting a dog, AJ," he said tiredly. "We're just getting into trouble, is what I meant."

The little boy poked around at the fruit on his father's plate and picked out the blueberries - he loved blueberries. "Oh. Wan' doggie, no twouble," he said very seriously.

Tony shook his head, acknowledging he was outnumbered. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

_************NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS*****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS************_

_National Park Zoo, Washington, D.C._

The family DiNozzo had gotten to the zoo the second it opened. Being the end of the school year, there were bound to be lots of school kids there on fieldtrips, so they wanted to be well into the zoo before it got swamped. Kaity and Abby walked a few feet in front of Tony, who was pushing a stroller with one hand, the other holding a bouncy AJ. The boy didn't normally need a stroller anymore, but on longer trips like this the parents liked to have it for when he got tired. He weighed a ton, and neither parent really wanted to stroll through the park carrying dead weight!

They'd brought the kids here before, a few times, but this was really the first time that AJ had any idea what he was looking at. Tony had to admit, there was something about seeing all these animals with the eyes of a child seeing them for the very first time. It really made you appreciate everything more. He and Abby couldn't help but smile at the expressions on their son's face at each exhibit. (Abby always said AJ inherited his father's flare for the dramatic!) They were even more aghast at Kaity's behavior. She was being so helpful and…._nice_…to her little brother, making room right up in front so he could see, telling him little facts about some of the animals, and generally having fun with him. It really did the parents' hearts good to see their kids getting along so well. If only this would carry over to home!

Kaity had been a little disappointed almost right away when the animals at her favorite exhibit, the giant pandas, were already napping. But that didn't last long, as she fell in love with every single animal they saw.

Tony thought they should have sold tickets for AJ's show at the otter exhibit. Apparently the otters were rather happy to find someone to play with, as they chased him back and forth around the exhibit. The boy's laughter was infectious, and everyone that stopped just had to stay and watch for a while, and laugh right along with him. When AJ sat for a moment, out of sight of the otters, the animals went up top to the fences looking for him. When he came back, they were so happy to see him they were doing flashy flips and turns as they chased the human boy back and forth. Abby was thrilled to have captured it on video - their friends would get a kick out of this, especially grandpa!

It was a toss-up over who had the most fun at the chimpanzee and gorilla exhibits - the kids, the animals, or Tony. Tony played along as the primates would imitate everything he did in front of their exhibit. Abby thought poor AJ was going to pass out from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard when the gorilla blew a raspberry right at Tony. Who, of course, had to pretend to be offended at said gorilla. He went through this whole spiel, with the gorilla mimicking him the entire time, and every time Tony would stop to take a breath - raspberry from the gorilla. AJ was so worn out from all the laughing at his father that the parents decided it was time for a rest, in the form of a snack break.

Finding a kiosk that sold snacks, Tony and Kaity shared a fried dough, while Abby and AJ each got an animal-shaped ice cream sandwich. Finding a fairly shady spot on a patch of grass to sit and munch, the kids talked non-stop about what they'd seen so far as they ate, and Abby went so far as to ban all talk about the primate house, because AJ just couldn't stop laughing anytime someone mentioned gorillas or chimps. While Kaity took her brother a few feet away to throw away their trash, Tony saw Abby fiddling around with the camera. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just uploading the primate house video to Youtube."

"What? Ohhhhh no! Gimme the camera, Abby." He reached across to take it from her, and she laughed as she played Keep Away with the camera.

"Oh c'mon, Tony, it's _hysterical!_ I bet you go viral by tonight!" She yelped as Tony began to tickle her, but she still managed to keep the camera away from him.

Seeing his parents goofing around, AJ jumped onto the pile, tickling whoever he could reach. Kaity stood to the side and cheered whichever parent was winning at the moment on.

"Kaity! Kaity my darling daughter, love of my life! Do daddy a favor, and grab the camera away from mommy for me! Hurry!"

Laughing, Kaity snuck into the fray and plucked the camera out of her mother's hand with ease, then took a few steps back away from the ruckus. As soon as the camera was out of play, the rolling around stopped.

Abby pouted. "That's so totally not fair, Tony, using your child to do your dirty work for you!" They all looked over to where Kait was pressing buttons on the camera.

"Ok, daddy, it's not sending anything to Youtube anymore." Tony stood and grabbed her up in a hug, swinging her around.

"That's my girl! I knew you loved your dear ol'daddy best!"

"Yup. I sent it to Uncle Timmy instead." She gave Tony her most innocent smile, showing the space in front where she'd recently lost a tooth.

Abby dissolved into fits of laughter, as Tony took the camera and tried to get the video back. "No, no, no…..cancel….undo! No, please…undo…..Ohhh man, I'm never going to hear the end of this, you realize this, right, Abbs? This is _worse_ then putting it on Youtube…..McSpielberg will send it all over the Navy Yard."

"In which case, you'll be viral in about an hour!" Abby high-fived her daughter. "Thanks, baby girl! Good job!"

"Hey mommy, you think Uncle Director will let us watch it on the giant TV up in MTAC?"

Abby laughed and stood, taking her daughter's hand and beginning to walk away. "Well if he doesn't, I bet you could talk grampa into it."

Watching his wife and daughter walking away, plotting against him, Tony looked down at his son, who looked back up at him with that cherubic face. He reached down and picked AJ up, holding him on his hip. "At least I still got you, little man. Us DiNozzo men got to stick together, know what I mean?" As he looked down at AJ, AJ looked up at his father, placed a hand on daddy's cheek…..and blew a raspberry at him. "Et tu, AJ?" With a sigh he started after Abby and Kaity. "Hey mommy - think you forgot _your_ son!"

The highlight of everyone's day was the petting zoo. Kaity got to play with baby goats and sheep, and pigs. She was in Heaven. AJ, on the other hand…. While having fun, the poor little boy couldn't catch a break. Being not much bigger than the kids and lambs, they considered him one of them. AJ had squatted down to look closer at a lamb when a baby goat came up behind him and bumped the boy with its' head. Falling lightly over onto his knees, AJ got himself up and turned to look at the goat. When his back was turned, up came another baby goat, tippling him over with a bump to his diaper-padded butt. And the process would begin again - get up, turn and look at the offending goat, get bumped again. Abby and Tony were right there, making sure he didn't get hurt, but they couldn't stop laughing, especially when AJ had gotten to the point where he just didn't bother to get up and let the goats and lambs nibble on his clothes, making him giggle. Tony finally took pity on his son and scooped him up, brushed off his clothes, and sat the boy up on his shoulders. Kaity had spent every dollar bill and quarter both parents had to feed the animals, and it took about half an hour to get the young girl to leave the petting area.

Less than five minutes into the drive home, AJ fell dead asleep in his car seat. Kaity talked non-stop for a while, trying to convince her parents that a baby goat would be a great pet, before she finally fell asleep, too. Turning back from checking on the kids, Abby yawned as she sat back in the front passenger seat. She looked over at Tony and smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have this wonderful man for a husband and father to her babies. "It was a great day, Tone. The kids had a blast."

Tony smiled. Not taking his eyes off the road, he reached over and took Abby's hand. "Yeah, it _was_ a great day. I had a blast, too."

"I think we need to do DiNozzo Family Day more often, before the kids get too big to want to spend time with their parents."

Squeezing her hand, Tony laughed. "Kait's only been six for two weeks, and AJ's not even three yet. I think we have a few years before they don't want to be seen with us!"

Abby slid over as far as she could with her seatbelt on to lay her head on Tony's shoulder. "But they grow up so quick! I mean, Kaity…my little girl is six already, graduating kindergarten in a few weeks….."

Tony leaned over and kissed Abby on the head. "_Our _little girl is only going into first grade, Abbs. She's not leaving for Harvard yet."

Grimacing, Abby sat back up in her seat, taking Tony's hand with her. "I know. I'm just saying, they're only this little for such a short time. I don't want to miss any part of it."

Looking in the rear view mirror into the back seat, Tony smiled at his kids, both heads limp and leaning to the side, mouths open, sleeping off a great day in the outdoors. "We won't, Abbs." His eyes flicked back up to the mirror to look at them one more time. "Work and life may get crazy, but like Gibbs always says, 'family first.'" He brought the hand holding his to his mouth and gave it a little kiss. "There's nothing more important to me than you and our children, Abbs. You're my life. I don't plan on missing a single moment with any of you."

Abby's heart melted, as it always did when Tony actually verbalized his feelings. He was more of an 'actions speak louder than words' kind of guy, so she knew how serious he was when he used words instead. "I love you, too, Tony-boy. And I couldn't have asked for a better man to be the father of my children. But you _do_ owe me several months of diaper changes and 2 AM feedings from when you were on that 'Frog' mission." She gave him a sly smile.

Tony faked shock. "Hey, those shouldn't count, we weren't even married yet. Which, again, was not my fault. _Someone_ was so sure I'd change my mind about our daughter that she wanted to wait, to make sure _I_ was sure. Wonder who that was…?"

"Ok, ok, I misjudged you. But I finally married you, didn't I?"

Tony snorted. "Yeah, but only after Gibbs threatened to fire both of us if you didn't!"

Abby giggled. "Talk about your shotgun weddings!"

Rolling his eyes, Tony said, "I'm just glad it was_ you_ at the end of that shotgun, not me!"

"Hey!" Abby poked him

They talked quietly as they drove toward Gibbs' house. It was a Friday night, there was no work or school tomorrow, so the kids were staying the night with grampa. His idea. Kaitlyn woke up about fifteen minutes before they got there, and her brother followed soon after. They were both excited to be spending time with their grandfather alone. He had rules, but he was also fun - he let them help build a boat in his basement, and let them stay up until nine o'clock watching a movie. Well, AJ didn't usually last that long, he was usually out before eight o'clock. What Gibbs never told Kaity was that she rarely lasted that long, either, he just let her think she did so she'd feel special. He knew she liked to think of it as their special time together, just the two of them. He saw it that way, too, even if she did spend part of it sleeping. She was his first grandchild, no matter how she came into being, and there would always be a special place in his heart for her.

As they pulled up to Gibbs' house, they noticed several cars out front. "YAY! Uncle Timmy's here!" yelled Kaity.

"An' G'ampa Dutty!" crowed AJ, pointing to Ducky's Morgan.

Tony pulled to a stop, and Abby made to get out. Seeing Tony wasn't moving, she turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

He gave her a look. "I'm not going in there. I know why they're all here, and I'm not in the mood to be harassed in front of my children. Bad enough I'll get it at work on Monday."

Abby snickered. "Ok, jungle boy. I'll be right back." She opened the back door and waited as Kaity unbuckled herself and climbed out of her child seat. Then she went around to the other side and unbuckled AJ and carried him out.

Tony got out of the car and went and hugged and kissed both his children. "Be good for grampa, ok? He's an old man, so you need to take it easy on him. Ow!" He turned to his daughter, who'd just given him a Gibbs Slap. "Hey! Who loves you more than anything, huh, kid?"

Kaity smiled and gave her dad a big hug (a trait she inherited from her mother, squeezing people until they couldn't breathe). "You do, daddy! _You_ love me more' 'n anything."

"That's right, I do, Principessa. More than anything in the world." Tony gave her one more kiss before letting her go. "You help grampa, ok? Don't let your brother be a wild man."

"Ok, daddy! Bye! See you a'morrow!" She skipped up the walk to the door, carrying their overnight bag so mommy could carry AJ.

Tony held out his hands for his son, who all but jumped into them. "And _you_, young man," he said giving him a kiss on the head and a big hug. "Listen to grampa. Take your bath when he says it's time, ok? No playing hide and seek, just take your bath."

"'k, daddy. No hie 'n' see. Luh' you, daddy." He gave Tony a big, noisy kiss. "See a'morrow, daddy."

With one last kiss from Tony to AJ, Abby took the boy and carried him inside the house. As much as he wanted to get his kids settled in at grampa's for the night, he knew the ribbing that was waiting for him if he entered that house, good-natured though it may be. He had other things on his mind. Like going home with his wife. To a house with no kids. No kids! He may be a family man now, but there was always still a part of "The Sex Machine" deep inside. With two active kids, that side of him didn't get to come out too often, but when it did….he chuckled. Oh, did he have plans for tonight! He smiled that dirty smile of his and got back in the car to wait for Abby. It was all he could do to not lay on the horn to hurry her up.

Moments later, Abby was all but skipping down the walk, turning around to wave and blow kisses at the kids. She hopped in the car and fastened her seatbelt. "Kids safe and happy at grampa's. Drive, DiNozzo!" she ordered, anxious herself to get their night alone started. They'd driven past two houses before Abby yelled at Tony to stop the car. She unfastened her seatbelt, slid the gearshift into Park, and leaned over and gave Tony a hot, wet, lusty kiss.

Tony dragged her across the console to his chest, his hands going into her hair, mussing her braids, never breaking the kiss. After doing some hair-mussing of her own to Tony, Abby's hands made their way down, down, to where his t-shirt was tucked into his jeans, and began tugging it out, sliding her hands up and over his muscled chest when she succeeded. They both moaned at the contact. She crawled over the center console to climb in Tony's lap, cursing when the steering wheel dug into her back. That didn't stop her, though, from grinding herself against his hardness.

Things began to get hazy for him, and as much as he was enjoying this 'illicit' encounter, he knew they couldn't continue it here, in front of a stranger's house. Well, more like, 'not in front of a stranger that happens to be a neighbor of our boss, not to mention our kids' grandfather's house.' "Abbs…." He groaned when she sucked on his earlobe, her tongue flicking inside. "Abby…baby….not…." Tony put his hands on her hips to keep her from rocking against him again, but only succeeded in pressing her down on himself. He couldn't help the mini-thrust of his hips, having to cover her mouth with his when she would have screamed. "Darlin,' not here…Abbs….." He gasped as he felt a wet spot on her jeans where she was rolling her hips against him. "Ohhhhh shit…..dammit, Abby, not here…." Tony thought he heard her mutter something like 'yes, here,' but he wasn't sure. He answered anyway. "_You_ want to be the one to explain to Gibbs why we were arrested two doors down from his house?"

Well that was like a bucket of cold water over her head. She shot up, nearly whacking her head on the sun visor. "Drive fast?"

He nodded. "Promise."

"Take me hard and fast?" She was practically gasping for air.

Tony smiled his lothario smile and palmed her ass cheeks through her jeans, giving them a squeeze. "The first time."

Abby closed her eyes and moaned at the thought of there being more than once. Sure, they made love in the house with the kids asleep, but it wasn't loud or very lewd. She would take making love with Tony any way she could get it, but she had to admit that the thought of doing some very naughty things with him and not having to hold in the screams was thrilling. She quickly slid off his lap - banging her knee on the steering wheel - and sat in her own seat, buckling her seatbelt. "C'mon, c'mon, drive already!"

Pulling into their own driveway ten minutes later, Tony had the foresight to bring the car into the garage. He and Abby never made it past the hood of her sedan, which was parked next to the SUV they'd just exited. Tony had her on her back on the sedan's hood, picking up where they'd left off by Gibbs' house. In too much of a rush, he lacked finesse, pushing up her t-shirt and just pulling her breasts out of her bra. He groaned as he latched onto a nipple, alternating between sharp, hard pulls and soft, gentle sucking. Pregnancy had added a fullness to Abby's breasts that she never lost, and made her nipples extra sensitive. Her hands were fisted in his hair, her legs around his waist, and she was building up to a screaming orgasm, he could tell by her moans. To put her over the edge, he began muttering encouragement in the form of hot, raunchy words, sometimes in Italian (he knew that listening to him talk in Italian really revved her engines). "Che` e, darlin' (that's it, darlin') …. cosi dannatamente bene (so damn good) ….urlo per me bebe`, urlare (scream for me, baby…scream)….si`, si`…..venuto per me (yeah, yes, come for me)….venuto per me…e cosi` bouno…cosi` buono (you taste so good…so good)…."

Damn, but she loved it when he made love to her in Italian! She was ready to explode, and he hadn't made it past her breasts yet! But then, it was always that way with Tony. As her orgasm took over, she dropped back on the car hood with a scream. Tony began grabbing at the button on her jeans, then got them unzipped and off one leg. She screamed again when he actually ripped her panties off of her and tossed them over his shoulder. Abby sat up, breathing roughly, and watched him undo his own jeans and push them and his jockeys down. His cock was primed and ready, standing at attention. She couldn't help taking him in her hand and stroking up and down. She smirked, knowing now it was _his_ turn to suffer like she had.

Tony let Abby stroke him for a minute, her hot, little hand felt so good wrapped around his hard cock. But turnabout was fair play, and he put his own hand to good use sliding his fingers over her wet heat, dipping first one then two fingers into her wet pussy, his thumb flicking her hard little clit in tiny circles. Changes in her breathing told him she was closed to coming again, but this time he wanted to be inside her when it happened. Tony peeled her hand off of him and dragged her roughly to the edge of the car hood. Taking his tool in his hand, he rubbed the head through her juices, her cries getting him hotter. "Hard and fast, Abby?" he grunted. He had to make sure. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh God, _yes!_" she wailed. She lost her breath when he slid in as deep as he could go on the first thrust. They groaned simultaneously at the feeling. Abby cried out at the goodness of it.

Thinking he'd hurt her, Tony stopped thrusting (though it was killing him). "Abbs? Baby, you ok?"

Abby sat up on her elbows, and grabbed Tony by the neck of his t-shirt, pulling him down closer to her. "If you stop, I promise you I will tell Gibbs what you made me do with you under his boat instead of setting up for Kaity's birthday party last month, like we were _supposed _to be doing, while he got the kids out of the house," she growled.

Tony gulped. Boss put up with a lot of things, but that…? He looked into Abby's eyes, which had gone a dark emerald green. "No need to go that far….just wanted to make sure you were ok…."

Putting her arms around his neck, Abby used his body as leverage to pull herself up hard on his stiff cock. "Fuck me, Tony. Please, oh God, please fuck me!" she whimpered.

That was all the reassurance he needed. With his hands low on the car hood, he swept Abby's legs up and over his arms, spreading her wide, allowing him to go deeper. He yelled at the feeling, while Abby began to meet him thrust for thrust, her breath coming in little, short screams. As her squeals started to build into screams, he could feel her pussy tighten around him and he knew she was about to come. Tony grabbed her hips and held her still while he drove into her body harder and faster, his own explosion building. Leaning over her, he took a nipple into his mouth, holding it gently in his teeth and teasing it with his tongue.

Abby reached down and tugged Tony's mouth up from her breast to her mouth, where lips and tongues imitated the intimate dance down below. "Mmmmmm, So good, so good, Tony…more, harder….._yes!_ Oh God! Oh God! There…there….ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhh _fuck!_ So good!" Feeling his cock begin to swell, she knew he was close to orgasm and amped up the dirty talk.

Damn, but he loved when Abby lost control like this! Tony dropped his mouth to her neck and began nibbling and sucking. When he felt her orgasm was over her, he bit that spider web tattoo and sucked, leaving her a reminder of this evening. Her come triggered his own, and he bellowed her name. "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah!"

His head lay on her breast as he gasped for air, Abby's fingers brushing gently through his hair. Feeling a hitch in her breathing, Tony looked up and saw she was crying. He rose up and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "Abbs?" He was concerned.

She smiled at him through her tears. "Happy tears, Tony." When he looked skeptical, she gave an embarrassed laugh. "Honest, babe, happy tears. I just…" Looking down, she was hesitant to meet his eyes, but she turned them back up to look into his deep green gaze. "I just..I love you. So much, Tony."

Tony smiled. He brought their foreheads together and rubbed her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. Tenderly, he kissed her lips. "I love you, too, angel-face. From now until always."

Abby snuggled up against his neck, inhaling the scent of him. "Uhm, Tony?" She asked meekly.

He placed a tender kiss on her brow. "Yeah, babe."

"Uhm…not that this wasn't _wild_ or anything, cuz it _totally_ was. Wild, I mean. Awesomely wild….wildly awes…"

Tony put a finger over her lips. "What, Abbs." He smiled. He loved when she got all chatty after sex, it was so cute.

"Well, it was totally awesome and everything, but the metal on this thing isn't exactly comfortable. Is it even metal? Or do they use fiberglass? I know they use fiberglass for the bumpers….I think it's fiberglass….in that case, this fiberglass isn't very comfortable….feels like my ass is going to be permanently glued to it…"

"Now _that's_ a hood ornament that would stop traffic! What?" he asked innocently when Abby slapped his chest. "Would you like me to un-stick you, wife?"

Abby smiled. "Mmm-hm," she purred, watching Tony stand up, cock still semi-hard. Her mouth went dry watching him stuff it back into his jeans. She slid off the sedan's hood with a guiding hand from Tony. "Thank you, husband." She hopped and got her free leg back into her jeans, then walked across the garage to pick up her ripped panties. Dangling them off her finger, she gave him a scolding look. "Looks like someone owes me a Victoria's Secret shopping trip."

Tony stalked up to her, eyes ablaze with lust. "Only if you let me come with you to pick out the new ones." He backed her up against the wall and proceeded to thoroughly kiss the breath out of her.

If his hands weren't on her waist, Abby would sink to the floor. Her knees were like jell-o. "Deal," she said in a shaky voice. "Tony?"

Busy tracing her jaw and ear with his tongue, he murmured, "yeah, Abbs…"

She put her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. "Take me upstairs," she rasped huskily.

The lothario smile was back and Tony gave her a hard kiss before surprising her and picking her up bridal style and carrying her through the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He started to kick the door closed, but with another dangerous smile, remembered that he didn't have to.

Abby yelped in surprise as Tony grabbed her up and carried her through the house. Then she couldn't help but giggle. She loved this playful Tony. She landed on the bed with a bounce, then Tony followed her down.

"Love you, Mrs. DiNozzo," he said, gazing into her eyes.

She smiled happily. "Love you too, Mr. DiNozzo." She pulled his head down for a kiss…the first of many, as they spent the night making sweet - and sometimes wild - love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Two weeks later**_

_**George Washington Elementary School**_

Kaity fidgeted in her seat on the stage, just like all the other kindergarteners. Mommy had already been up front taking pictures, and the gradiashun hadn't even started yet. Kaity was nervous, just like all her friends, about performing in front of all these people, but she was also nervous because most of her family wasn't here yet. Mommy and Grampa Ducky were here, so was cousin Casey and Aunty Breena, and she gave a small sigh of relief when she saw Jackie, Uncle Director's wife come in and sit with mommy. They were sitting in the second row, so Kaity could see that the rest of the row - where the rest of her family should be - was empty. Playing with the hem of her new dress, she figured that that's what happened when your whole family were special agents.

Miss Lisa, her kinnergarten teacher, got up in front of the stage and began talking to the parents. Feeling a nudge from the girl next to her, her bff Mandie Lewis, Kaity looked where Mandie was covertly (so they thought) pointing. The girls giggled, seeing Joey Masterson - seated a few kids away - with his finger up his nose, digging away like he was mining for gold. They heard Joey's mom stage-whisper to him to stop, but Joey just waved at her, big smile on his face. Kaity wasn't so nervous anymore as she and Mandie traded nudges and giggles.

It was during the fourth song of the kindergarten's 'Our Year in Song' graduation that the door to the auditorium opened, and a group of people made their way toward the front of the room. As they slid into the second row, Kaity was thrilled to see the rest of her family had arrived. Starting to stand up to run over, she quickly sat back down again and waved like crazy to her daddy, who stopped and blew her a kiss, then sat down next to mommy. And there was grampa, and Uncle Timmy and Aunty Ziva, and Uncle Director, too, all with big smiles on their faces. Kaity thought her heart would burst out of her chest, she was so happy.

Tony dropped into the seat next to Abby and pressed a kiss to her temple. "What'd I miss?" he murmured in her ear, picking up her hand and entwining their fingers.

Abby leaned closer to Tony, never taking her eyes off her daughter on the stage. "You missed the 'Good Morning' song, the 'Days of the Week' song, and the weather song. Don't worry," she assured him, "Breena's recording it for us, so you can see it later." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Bad guy caught?"

He chuckled softly. "Fastest confession Gibbs has ever gotten! Skipped everything and went right for the jugular, guy cried like a baby and gave up everything, even some stuff we didn't know." Tony smiled up at his daughter - his baby girl. "If we used Kaity graduating as an excuse every time, we'd have the fastest closure rate of the entire agency! You've never seen any of them move so fast so we could get here in time!" He felt a slap to the back of his head. "Mmph! Sorry, listening to your granddaughter sing, shutting up now, boss." He narrowed his eyes at his daughter, who was giggling at him as she sang. Yep, that girl was spending wa-a-a-a-ay too much time with grampa.

"…The first few days of kindergarten are almost always spent wiping tears," announced Miss Lisa, " as I'm sure most of you remember." The parents all chuckled, nodding. "This is the first time your child is away from home for so long, and it's a time of big adjustment for both parent and child. To help your children feel a bit better about being away from mommy and daddy, in those first days we learned a song to remind us that our loved ones will always be there when we go home. It's called 'Mommy and Daddy Always Come Back.' We have three soloists for this song, so I'd like them to come stand up front. April Loveless (the crowd applauded as a girl with a walker stepped forward), Jamsheed Akrami (more applause) and Kaitlyn DiNozzo." There was a lot of hooting and hollering from the second row, followed by several "ows!" Kaity just laughed and waved to her family when her teacher looked at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present 'Mommy and Daddy Always Come Back.'" Miss Lisa sat at the piano and began to play, along with the guitarist.

Little April, with her coke bottle glasses, sang the first verse in a voice that was as big as she was little. Her family was taking pictures like crazy. Then Jamsheed, a very shy boy, sang his verse in a soft, wavery voice, with his father taking the pictures while his mother cried. Then it was Kaity's turn. She was so nervous, she missed her cue, and the teacher had to start her verse again. She focused on the person she was singing about, and felt instantly more confident. This time around, she made her cue.

_**Sometimes I visit with my grampa,**_

_**When mommy and daddy go somewhere.**_

_**We build a boat and we read a book, **_

_**Rocking in a rocking chair.**_

_**CHORUS (all students)**_

_**But mommy and daddy come back. **_

_**They always come back, **_

_**They always come back for me.**_

_**Mommy and daddy always come back.**_

_**They always come back.**_

_**They never will forget me.**_

There wasn't a dry eye in the second row, except for grampa's. His eyes, while misty, were full of love and pride for his first grandbaby. He saw Kaity looking at him and gave her a big smile and a wink as the audience burst into applause for the sweet song.

Still clapping, Abby whispered to Tony, "did she tell you she was going to be doing a solo?"

Tony was busting with pride - his little girl had had a solo! "No," he whispered back. "She did great, didn't she?" He turned to the father in the row behind them. "That's _my_ daughter! My girl! She was great, wasn't she?" Abby turned him back around with an embarrassed apology to the other father.

With a small wave and wink at her grampa, Kaity bounced back to her seat next to Mandie, who gave her a congratulatory nudge, which sent the two girls into giggles. They barely managed to keep their composure for the rest of the graduation, until Mandie nudged Kaity and pointed to the impeccably dressed Rajiv Amon, who had somehow managed to fall asleep and was slouched in his chair with his mouth wide open. Made worse by the boy next to him peering at him like he was an alien.

Thankfully, there was only one more song, thought Lisa, the kindergarten teacher. As she looked over her students, she teared up a bit, thinking how much they'd grown this year. Hearing another giggle on the right, she looked over to see Kaity and her best friend Mandie with big smiles on their faces, laughing carefree, as only a child can. Lisa took a deep breath and made one decision for next year's graduation - don't let best friends sit next to each other!

Forty-five minutes later, 28 beautifully dressed five-and-six year olds were running around on the auditorium stage while their parents had coffee or juice and pastries, chatting with each other. Because most of the parents worked for the government in some capacity, they weren't all always available to come to kindergarten functions, so this was the first time most of them had met each other.

After a few minutes of meet-and-greet, Director Vance needed to go back to NCIS, so Abby rounded up Kaity and brought her to say goodbye. "Uncle Director!" Kaity ran into his arms and he gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations, Kaity! I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

Kaity pulled back and looked at him. "That's ok. You have to go back to NCIS and protect the world." The adults had a good laugh.

"That's right, I do. But I'm glad I got to see you graduate, honey. And we'll see you later at your party. Aunt Jackie and I are bringing Jared and Lily, too."

"Cool! I got a new Princess Pony video game I want to show Lily! Bye, Uncle Director, bye Aunt Jackie!" With a quick kiss to them both, she took off back to her friends.

As Vance passed Tony on his way out the door, he stopped and gave him a look. "You didn't hear this from me, and I'll deny to kingdom come that I ever said it…." he looked back where Kaity was playing happily with her friends, and then back to Tony. "You did good, DiNozzo. You're a lucky man."

Tony was momentarily speechless - a compliment from Vance! "Uh, yeah…I am…thanks." He watched as Vance gave him his usual stoic nod and left. He looked over to Jackie when she touched his arm.

"Don't worry. I heard him. I'll be your witness if you ever need it." She smiled softly at him as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, ma'am….Jackie," he quickly corrected before she could glare at him. It just felt weird to be calling Leon sir or director, and his wife by her first name. "I might take you up on that! Thanks for coming today, it means a lot to Kaity. And me and Abby."

"It was a beautiful ceremony. I may pull out the videos of Lily's and Jared's graduations tonight! We'll see you later, Tony." He gave a final wave as Jackie went out the door. He looked for Abby and saw her talking to Mandie Lewis' parents. With their smiles and sense of playfulness, it was easy to see where his daughter's best friend got her giggles from. He made his way over to them, shaking Brian Lewis' hand as he came up. "Brian, good to see you and Mia again." They chatted for a while, he and Brian moving a few feet away for some guy talk. They took turns keeping an eye on both girls. Tony was surprised when Brian nudged him.

"Hey, Tony. Looks like your girl's found her first boyfriend."

Almost spitting out the sip of his drink, Tony turned and saw Kaity, a finger twirling a lock of her long, blonde hair, and the other hand swinging the tie of her dress, as she stood talking to a boy, her body twirling side to side. "Aw, man….wait a sec…isn't that…what's his name….isn't that the nose picker?"

Brian laughed. "Yep, Joey Masterson. Hey man, who knows? The way he likes to dig, maybe he'll strike oil someday and make Kaity a rich woman!"

"Oh ha, ha, ha. You wouldn't think that way if it was _your_ daughter." He watched the innocent flirtation. "Damn, why couldn't she go for _that_ kid?" He pointed to Rajiv, the boy in the mini-designer suit. "He may drool when he sleeps but at least he knows his designers….." Both fathers got a shock when Kaity's faced scrunched up and she stomped on the boy's toes and stalked away in a huff. Looking guiltily at Brian, Tony took a sip of his drink. "She gets that from her mother."

_************NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS************_

An hour later, parents were trying to drag their kids out of the school auditorium. Kaity and Mandie were both on their way out with their families, and the two little girls were acting like they'd never see each other again, crying and hugging each other. Abby turned to Mia Lewis, Mandie's mother. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "She gets the drama from her father." The women chuckled, both knowing how true that statement was. The moms both finally went in and picked their respective daughters. "She lives on the next street over, Kait, it's not like you'll never see her again," Abby said, trying to nip the drama in the bud. Then Kaity had to make a big production of saying goodbye to all her family, another stalling tactic.

Tony grabbed Kaity before she could latch onto McGee for another good-bye hug. "You'll be seeing them in a few minutes, Kaity-Did. They're all coming to your party, remember?" With a pout, Kaity let herself be buckled into the car and driven home.

The party was in full-swing in the DiNozzo family backyard. Kaity and Director Vance's children, Jared and Lily, were running around the yard, a short-legged AJ trying to keep up. Gibbs was preparing the grill with Leon, while everyone else mixed and mingled. There was lots of laughter and a sense of joy in the air.

Gibbs looked toward the kitchen door to see where Abby was with the food. He saw her standing on the porch watching the kids running around, a reflective look on her face. He turned the grill over to Leon and silently made his way up to Abby. She was so focused on the kids, she never even saw him coming until he put his arms around her from behind. He kissed the top of her head, holding her in a hug. "Whatsa' matter, Abbs?"

Abby shook her head, blinking back tears. "It's just…everything. My baby just graduated kindergarten. She's growing up so fast."

Chuckling, Gibbs gave her a little squeeze. "It's been known to happen, Abbs."

"I know, but….(sigh) when I think back…almost seven years ago….what happened. And how I….I can't believe I ever thought of….." a tear slipped down her cheek. "How we wouldn't be celebrating here today if I had…"

Gibbs sighed and pressed his lips to her temple. "But ya' didn't. And we are here today. And you have a beautiful baby girl and an incorrigible son who's too much like his father for his own good." He hugged her tighter and smiled when she giggled. "I admit, I worried about you for a while. You _and _DiNozzo. But you're a strong woman, Abbs, and you took the bull by the horns and won the rodeo. You did good, Abby. And I'm damned proud of you." He lay his head on hers when she hugged him back hard and tucked her head into his chest, rubbing his hands over her back.

Tony looked up from tying one of the kids' shoes and saw Abby on the porch wrapped up in Gibbs' arms. Concerned, he got McGee to keep an eye on the kids as they played and walked to the porch.

Seeing Tony on his way over, Gibbs gave Abby one more squeeze and kiss and walked away. This was something they had to fix themselves.

Tony climbed the stairs and went to stand next to his wife. He could see she'd been crying . "Abbs?" he asked, worried. She just turned and walked into his arms. He cuddled her close and kissed her just above her ear. "I'm right here, sweets," he whispered. "I'm always going to be right here. From now until always." She just nodded and sighed, burrowing deeper into his arms.

Neither knew exactly how long they stood there like that, but Gibbs yelling up at them startled them. "'ey! There's a lot of hungry people down here. One of ya' want to grab some food out of the kitchen so we can get to eating?"

Holding Abby at arms' length, Tony looked her in the eye. There were still some shadows, but she definitely had some sparkle back. "You ok?"

Abby smiled and gave him another quick hug. "I am now." With a kiss to his cheek, she ran into the house and brought out hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks, and salmon, all ready to go on the grill. "Did somebody ask for food?" A hungry crowd yelled '_yes!'_

_************NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS****NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS************_

It was much later in the evening. The party was long over, guests gone, kids in bed. Abby and Tony had gone to bed themselves a couple of hours ago-Tony checked the time when he woke up alone. He waited a moment, to see if she came from the bathroom. When she didn't, he quietly walked down the hall to check the kids' bedrooms. Peeking into AJ's room, there was no Abby, but Tony smiled at his son, sleeping on his stomach and knees, little diapered butt sticking up in the air. Hopefully he got out of this sleeping habit before he got married, Tony thought to himself, shaking his head. He backed silently out of AJ's room and shuffled down to Kaity's. His baby girl was also sleeping on her stomach, but no bottom in the air. She was a sprawler, his girl. And a blanket hog. Just two more traits she inherited from her mother. Her bed was filled with stuffed animals, and at the moment, Kaity had her arms wrapped around a large white, stuffed pony with bright pink mane and tail and a glittery tiara atop it's head. Her favorite character from her favorite video game, Princess Pony, a gift from Lily Vance for Kaity's graduation. The thing was so big, he almost couldn't see Kaity's face behind it.

He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching his daughter sleep. Sometimes he couldn't believe that _he_, Tony DiNozzo, Ohio State Sex Machine, had kids. And that he loved every second of fatherhood. Flashing back to Abby coming extremely close to choking him with his own necktie while giving birth to Kaity, then actually breaking two of his fingers as she squeezed his hand giving birth to AJ, he amended his statement about loving every second of fatherhood. He loved every second from the actual birth, on. As much as he loved his kids - and wouldn't mind another one or two - he wished it could be done without Abby having to go through labor. Somehow _he_ was the one that always ended up hurt. Kaity shifted in her sleep, and the pony slipped to the side a bit. Tony noticed her thumb in her mouth - she had been broken of the thumb-sucking habit fairly easily, and hardly ever did it anymore. Only when she was stressed or worried. The last time he remembered her doing it was right before kindergarten started. But once she went, she was fine, and they didn't see the thumb in her mouth again. Until tonight. Wondering if the realization that she wasn't in kindergarten anymore had finally hit her, he vowed to keep an eye on the thumb.

Well, if Abby wasn't with either child, she was downstairs somewhere. Tony made his way down the stairs and when he reached the bottom he saw the glow of the TV from the living room. Pausing at the door, he observed Abby curled up on the couch crying,

watching the DVD of Kaity's first birthday. On the table was the DVD of Kaity's birth and other firsts - first step, first tooth, first word ('dam-ma'-which at first got _him_ in trouble, because everyone thought she learned a bad word from him. It was to everyone's relief when one day, Gibbs walked in the door and Kaity started chortling and bouncing in her seat, and saying her new word at the top of her lungs. It was Abby who figured out that their girl was saying 'grampa,' not 'dammit.' Now that he thought about it, Tony felt that that right there should have been a clue to Kaity's weird, in-tuneness with Gibbs). Moving into the room, he sat Abby up and sat in her spot, then pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped around her. "What's wrong, Abbs? Talk to me."

Abby was embarrassed. She knew this was a non-issue, but she just couldn't help it. With a sniffle, she said, "today just got me thinking. You know, what might have been…if you hadn't loved me so much….hadn't wanted Kaity so much….there would have never been a 'today.' And I…it just (sniffle) makes me feel…like I was a bad person, for ever thinking what I thought…."

Tony closed his eyes and pulled Abby closer. "You could _never_ be a bad person, Abbs. You just don't have it in you. And if you _had_ done…that…." he kissed her forehead, "no one would have blamed you or felt differently about you. You'd been through hell, Abby. All we wanted was for you to feel better…safe….loved. Everyone would have understood, and supported any decision you made. Especially me. You're my girl," he said, making her look him in the eye. "No matter what decision you came to, I was going to love you. That was never going to change. And never will."

Sniffling, Abby wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and snuggled closer. "You make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, Tone." Expecting his usual, flippant response - something like 'yes, you are!' - she was surprised when he just nuzzled her neck and jaw.

"Uh-uh. _I'm_ the lucky one, Abbs. You've given me so much….more than I ever thought I deserved."

Tears filled her eyes again, but for a totally different reason. "You're a great man, Anthony DiNozzo. A loving husband, a terrific father….I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Feeling a little overwhelmed with emotion, Tony needed to break up the heaviness of it all. "Even the Toothpick agrees that I'm a lucky man."

Abby giggled. "Don't overdo it, Tony, I'm already a sure thing tonight."

"_Really?" _He winced when Abby thumped his chest. "What? I'm serious! Ask Mrs. Director, she was right there!" Playing with the hem of her nightshirt, he said - in that low, sexy voice of his - "Let's talk about you being a sure thing tonight…"

Turning in his arms so she was facing him, she squirmed a little and felt not-so-little-Dinozzo hard against her hip. Abby chuckled. "I'd rather talk about _you _being a sure thing," she teased.

Grabbing her butt with both hands and pulling her up hard against himself. "When it comes to you, Abby-love, I'm always sure." His hand slipped up under her nightshirt, fingers lightly dancing over her skin. With his other hand, he found the remote and turned off the TV.

Abby sighed and relaxed against his body. "Mmmm, talk to me in Italian, mi Antonio."

"Il rosso sottaceto e` nella struttura ad albero (The red pickle is in the tree)."

Abby felt the melting begin. "Altro, mio amore. (More, my love)"

"Ho una matita gialla (I have a yellow pencil)." Tony's hand slid up her back, dragging the nightshirt with it.

She groaned. "Ohhhhh, yes you do!"

"Cameriere, c'e` una mosca nella mia minestra (waiter, there's a fly in my soup)." Tony's wandering hands made it up her back and to her head, where he used them to pull her forward for a hard, wet kiss, smiling at her compliance, groaning when she ground herself down on his cock. "Mmmmmm, fattorino, si prega di prendere i nostri bagagli alla vestibolo (bellman, please take our luggage to the lobby). Damn, Abby!"

Reaching beneath her, Abby slid Tony's sweats down as far as she could, moaning at the feel of his hardness against her belly. She rubbed her pantied pussy over it again and again, making herself just as hot as she was making him. She whimpered softly when one of Tony's hands came down and pushed her panties down and off. She bit her lip to stifle her cry when she felt his fingers dancing in her wetness. "So good, baby….ohhhhh Tony, don't stop. Please don't stop."

Feeling the tremors deep inside her pussy, Tony knew she was on the verge of orgasm. Reluctantly he slipped his fingers out of her softness, with every intention of replacing them with his cock. Abby surprised him when she took the hand that had been playing in her pussy and sucked the fingers into her mouth, rolling her tongue over them, sucking them as if they were his cock. Damn, she kept surprising him like this! Watching her as she licked her own juices off his fingers made his cock twitch and flex - he hadn't thought he could get any harder. Hands on Abby's hips, he positioned her over his lap. "Ride me, Abby," he groaned softly. Tony shut his eyes in ecstasy as she held his cock at her entrance and slowly slid down, down, til she could go no further. They both moaned as she hit bottom and did that famous "Sciuto Shimmy," as he liked to call it.

Abby sat up straight, shoulders back, chest out, the perfect invitation for Tony's hands to play with her breasts. The pinches, tugs, and flicking on her hardened nipples sent shockwaves through her body straight to her clit. She rose up and dropped back down, unable to stop the cry of pleasure. She leaned back and put both hands on his thighs to support herself as she began to slide herself up and down on his beautiful cock.

Tony gazed up at her, eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, hair wild around her face - he loved seeing her like this, knowing that it was he who did this to her. Taking his hands from her breasts, he grabbed both her hips and set a faster pace. He wasn't going to last long this time. Neither was Abby for that matter. He could already feel her heat tightening around him. And then she went over, stiffening in his arms, trying not to scream so she didn't wake the kids. Feeling her start to come down, he sat up and lay Abby on her back. Coming over her, he thrust hard and deep, locking eyes with his wife as he felt the explosion building, connected on all levels as he emptied his seed deep inside her, groaning his pleasure when he felt her pussy walls contract around him again as she came a second time.

They lay there, bodies intertwined and connected, trying to catch their breath. Tony lay his head against her neck, giving her soft kisses where he could feel her pulse. Her fingers ran through his hair tiredly. "Ti amero` da oggi fino al sempre….I'll love you from now until always, Abby. Love you so much." He rose up enough to kiss her lips softly. Caressing his cheek with one hand, she returned the tender kiss. "Love you too, Tony. Always."

It was as they cuddled together, breathing beginning to return to normal that they heard the call from upstairs. "Mom-my!" Tony chuckled. "Looks like we finished just in time," he teased. "The Wild Man wakes!"

With a final, quick kiss, Abby pushed Tony off her and stood, adjusting her nightshirt. "One of these days, Special Agent Daddy, I'm going to make _you_ take midnight potty duty." She stomped out of the room with a smile.

Tony laughed. "But he specifically asked for _you_, honey!"

Abby stopped at the door. "Yessss," she said, "but _you_ are so much better equipped than I to teach _your_ son how to aim for the bowl." She started toward the stairs, and stopped as she reached the bottom of the staircase, giving him a come-hither look over her shoulder. "Meet you upstairs in five?"

Tony growled his tiger growl with a sexy smile. "Make it three."

She rushed up the stairs with a smile.

Turning the TV on again so he could take the DVD out, the frozen picture on the screen was of the three of them, Abby, Kaity, and himself, on her first birthday. Kaity's smiling face was covered in pink, purple, and white frosting, from her eyebrows to her chin, and from ear to ear. Abby was on the baby's right, kissing her cheek, and he was on Kaity's left, doing the same, everyone's eyes shining with laughter. He sighed as he stopped and removed the DVD. Yeah, he would have understood and supported any decision Abby had made, would have loved her regardless. But he couldn't help but be thankful she chose the way she did.

With a smile, he turned off the TV and headed for the stairs. Life was good!

_************NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS****NCIS*****NCIS*****NCIS************_

**A/N **_**-**_** Hope that you enjoyed a little angst mixed in with your happiness! The song Kaity sang during graduation is really a song from a kindergarten somewhere in the Midwest. I have no idea how it goes - there was no recording, just the words. So however you want to sing it, that's how it goes! And the first few paragraphs are **_**supposed**_** to be misspelled - they were from Kaity's POV. **

**DISCLAIMER **_**- **_**I OWN NOTHING, RECEIVE NOTHING, GIVE ANYTHING TO ANYONE REGARDING ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, INCLUDING THE KINDERGARTEN SONG SUNG BY KAITLYN DiNOZZO. I **_**do**_**, however, claim ownership of Joey Masterson - the nose picker; and Rajiv Amon - the well-dressed sleeper. Somehow, it doesn't sound so great to say that, after seeing it in print…..**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! MY WORKLIFE HAS BEEN RATHER UNSETTLED LATELY, AND I'VE BEEN KIND OF DEPRESSED OVER IT - WRITING HAPPY AND FLUFFY WHEN YOU'D REALLY RATHER KILL OFF EVERYONE IS DIFFICULT, SO **_**PLEASE**_** LET ME KNOW IT WASN'T FOR NOTHING!**_

_**THANKS, PEEPS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 4**

_Two weeks later….._

It was late evening, and Kaity was supposed to be asleep already, but it was summer and she didn't have school tomorrow, so she liked to play on her computer under the sheet, that way mommy and daddy would think she was still asleep. But even if she wanted to sleep, she couldn't, not with mommy and daddy yelling at each other downstairs. She put her computer aside and slid out of bed, making her way quietly to her door. She wanted to hear what they were saying, even if she didn't like them yelling at each other.

"_I didn't say that, Abby. All I said was….."_

"_**All you said was that I should have asked your permission first! Since when do I need your permission to do something for our kids?"**_

"_I never said you needed my permission! I just said that you should have __asked __me first before spending that much!"_

"_**You know how much this means to Kaity, she couldn't **__**wait **__**to turn six so she could join gymnastics. You're really going to deny her this?"**_

They were arguing about _her_? Shame filled her, but she had to keep listening.

"_I never said I was going to deny her anything, Abby! I know how much she wants this, and I want her to have it! You know I would never deny our kids anything they wanted this badly. I'm just saying that you should have…."_

"_**Asked your permission, like a good little wifey, who has to ask her husband for everything. Next you'll be wanting me to wear dresses and pearls around my neck when I'm cleaning the house!"**_

"_(Sigh) You know that's not true, Abby. It's just that this class is expensive…"_

S'pensive? She knew that meant it cost a lot of money. She didn't know exactly how much her gymnastics class cost, but she knew her friend Clarissa couldn't go because her mommy said it cost too much, and they just didn't have the money. Did mommy and daddy not have the money for her to go? She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"_All I'm saying is, she's six years old. What happens if she doesn't like it after the first or second class, or even the third? Then we just wasted six more weeks of payments."_

"_**So you're saying you don't think Kaity can stick with it?"**_

"_You're twisting my words, Abby. I_** said**_ that there's no harm in paying week to week! That way, should she decide she doesn't like it, we're not out anything. And before you say another word, I think our babe can do anything she sets her mind to, and I'll do anything and everything to make it happen for her. You _**know**_ that._"

"_**Well, pardon me, dear. I'm just a l'il ol' housewife, money matters are taken care of by my big, strong, smart husband. All I do is cook and clean, those are my only jobs."**_

"_Oh would you knock it off already? I don't think like that! I'd just like you to use some common sense for a change!_"

"_**Common sense? Common sense? YOU want ME to use common sense? Oh that's rich! This from the guy who bought a rusted out 1966 Mustang chassis for $3,500 - that you never 'asked' me about - on Craig's List, because he was going to rebuild it. That was over four years ago, and it's still sitting, **__**untouched**__**, in the garage. You haven't put a days' worth of work - hell, an **__**hour's **__**worth of work into it. $3,500, **__**wasted**__**, I believe was the word you used."**_

"_That's different! That's…_"

"_**How is that different, Tony? You spent all that money, without discussing it with me, on something you haven't even touched since the day it was delivered! At least, if Kaity goes to a few lessons, she's already way ahead of **__**you!**__** And I think $500 is a bit more reasonable to waste - **__**if**__** it gets wasted - than $3,500!"**_

With tears running down her cheeks, Kaity slunk back to bed. She curled up with her new Princess Pony and cried her heart out. Yes, she'd begged and pleaded for almost a whole year - since she was _five_ - to take gymnastics. Mommy and daddy had never said it was too e' spensive, just that she had to wait 'til she was six, cuz that was the starting age. She didn't want to take gymnastics anymore, if it was going to make mommy and daddy yell at each other. She hugged Princess Pony tight, wishing she was real so Kaity could just ride away and not cost any more money to anyone.

_Kitchen of DiNozzo home_

_Minutes later….._

Tony slammed the dishwasher door shut, because he needed to slam something. Abby stomped out of the kitchen to go to the living room. "Don't walk away in the middle of this, Abby!"

"It's not the middle!" She yelled from the living room. "It's the end, and I'm the one ending it!"

"Running away, Abby?" he taunted. If anything was going to get her back in here, it would be that. And he was right. Moments later she came stomping back in.

"You want me to end it in person? _Fine._" She scowled at him, eyes narrowed in anger. "The gymnastics class is paid for in full. If Kaity goes to one class or goes all summer, it's taken care of. If you're going to continue to complain, I'm going to take that '66 chassis in the garage and put it on E-bay and Craig's List. Of course, you probably won't get what you paid for it, depreciation, you know. In fact, I may just take the lowest bid, just to get rid of it faster. Or, better yet, I'll call the salvage yard and have them come and take it. I bet it makes a ree-e-e-e-e-al pretty noise when the it gets compressed into a big, metal square."

They stood there, toe to toe, eye to eye, neither wanting to give an inch. Tony's nostrils flared. "You can be such a bitch. You always have to be right, always have to have the last word. Do what you want. You'll just do it anyway." He turned and walked out the back door, slamming it behind him.

Abby waited until she saw Tony walk down off the porch before she let the tears build in her eyes. A second later, she heard AJ calling from upstairs. No doubt the slamming door had woken him, probably Kaity, too. She walked with a heavy heart up to her son's room. "Hey big boy, what're you doing up, hm? Need to go potty?"

AJ held his hands up for his mother to pick him up. When he was in her arms, he snuggled and shook his head. "Sumptin' woked me up."

"Oh, my poor boy. I'm sorry, baby. The back door just shut a bit too hard. I'm sorry it woke you up. You want me to sit with you 'til you go back to sleep?" She kissed his forehead when AJ nodded.

"Ok, we'll do that, but first I want to look and see if that loud door woke Kaity, ok? Will you come help me look?" She smiled when AJ nodded sleepily against her shoulder. She carried him down the hall to Kaity's room and quietly nudged the door a bit so she could look in on her baby girl. She smiled to see Kaity all tangled up in stuffed animals, and was glad the slamming door hadn't woken her up, too. As Abby was about to turn and leave, she noticed that Kaity had her thumb in her mouth. She never did that anymore. Wanting to go and check on her, she remembered she had AJ to get to sleep first. With a sigh, she walked back down the hall to her son's room and sat in the wooden rocking chair - a handcrafted gift from Gibbs when AJ was born. It was painted blue and had pictures of cars and trucks on the headrest. AJ loved this chair, loved that grampa had made something special just for him. and many times Abby would find him curled up in it taking his nap.

Abby grabbed the quilt off AJ's bed and wrapped it around him as she sat in the chair and began to gently rock, her son snuggled to her chest. She rested her cheek on the top of AJ's head and gazed out at the stars, humming softly.

"Mommy?" he asked in an almost asleep voice. "Tell me story 'bout the stars."

She smiled. "The star story? Well, I don't know if I know it as well as daddy does, but I'll do my best. Will you help me tell it?"

AJ nodded sleepily. "Uhm-hmm." He snuggled closer as Abby began to tell a story that Tony had made up about how the stars got in the sky. Whe n she stumbled over a part, AJ added in the right word. He'd heard it so many times, he knew it word for word, by heart.

So engrossed were Abby and AJ in their story that they didn't see or hear Tony at the door, watching and listening. He had come upstairs looking for Abby, to apologize. Not finding her in their room, he knew she was with one of the kids. He felt bad, knowing that it was his slamming the door that had woken AJ up. Not wanting to interrupt, he left as quietly as he'd come and went back downstairs.

After flipping through the channels on TV for a couple of hours, Tony decided he'd go back upstairs and apologize to Abby. Once again, she wasn't in their bedroom. He found her once again in AJ's room, still sitting in the rocker with the boy asleep in her lap. He walked over and knelt down next to the chair, brushing a hand lightly over his son's hair. Although she hadn't been crying, he could see in her features that Abby was sad. With a sigh, he stood and, leaning over, picked up Abby in his arms, AJ still snuggled against her chest. He set them gently down on the little boy's bed, covering them with a sheet. Tony kissed his thumb and brushed it down Abby's cheek. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered softly, and walked out of the room and down to his own. He kicked off his shoes, and lay on the bed, fully clothed, hands behind his head. The argument from earlier kept running through his mind, keeping him from sleeping. Dawn was just about breaking when he finally dozed off.

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_**A/N - **_**I know, I know, an angstsy chapter. But into each life a little rain must fall. A big THANK YOU to my friend, mandielouluvsewe, for helping me with this chapter - couldn't have done it without you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! I know, I know, you're all upset cuz Tony and Abby are fighting again, but please remember that I only write HAPPY ENDINGS, so be looking forward to that, ok?**

_**DISCLAIMER - NOTHING IS MINE. NO COMPENSATION FOR ANY PRODUCT MENTIONED HEREIN.**_

_**A/N 2 - **_**If you love Tony stories, give my pal mandielouluvsewe's stories a try! They're awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 5**

_Three days later_

_NCIS Bullpen_

The bullpen was quiet this afternoon. In between cases at the moment, the members of Team Gibbs were working on cold cases. Tony had gone down to the legal department to ask questions about a warrant, and the boss was up in MTAC with the Director. Gibbs had given the 'Do Not Disturb' order. Tim and Ziva were at their desks, working through files. They were so engrossed in their work, they never heard the ding of the elevator or the arrival of a guest.

"Um, excuse me. Agent David?"

Ziva jumped, startled, and looked up to see Kaity standing next to her 'almost elderly' babysitter, Mrs. Mertz. "Mrs. Mertz, Kaity…..what are you doing here?" Neither had been expected, Ziva didn't think.

The pleasant, white-haired woman seemed concerned. "Is Agent DiNozzo around?"

"I am sorry, he is elsewhere in the building at the moment. Is there something Agent McGee or I could help you with?"

Mrs. Mertz looked down at Kaity, who looked very sad. "It's up to you, sweetie. What would you like us to do?"

"Wanna' stay wif Aunty Ziva," Kaity said softly.

Mrs. Mertz explained. "We were going to go see mommy, but she's in court. Kaity's feeling a little blue this afternoon, and nothing Mr. Mertz or I tried could cheer her up. She wanted to come see mommy and daddy."

"G'ampa," Kaity said sadly around her thumb.

Ziva stood and crouched down in front of the little girl. "I am sorry you are so sad, sweetheart. Would you like to sit with me for a little while?" She was a bit concerned when Kaity just nodded and held up her arms to be picked up. Ziva picked her up and walked back to her desk and sat, cuddling her close.

"Thank you, agent David. Are you sure this is alright?"

Smiling down at the young girl, Ziva said, "it is fine, Mrs. Mertz. I do not get nearly enough time to spend with my niece, so this will be good for both of us, yes?"

Mrs. Mertz looked relieved. "I'd best go save my living room from AJ and Mr. Mertz. There were train tracks all over the place when we left. Who knows where they made it go?" She laughed, and went over and kissed Kaity on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow, pumpkin. Maybe you'll want to play then."

Just then, Tony walked in. He was surprised to see his kids' babysitter. "Mrs. Mertz…? What's wrong? Are the kids…." He stopped and smiled when he saw Kaity cuddled up in Ziva's lap. "Heeeyy! There's the future world champion gymnast! Hi kiddo!" He held his arms open, waiting for her to run into them. He was confused when Kaity cried a little and hid her face in Ziva's shoulder. Mrs. Mertz motioned him over, and he followed her a little bit away.

"I don't know what happened, Tony. She was supposed to go to gymnastics today, right?"

Tony mentally checked his brain's calendar. "Yeah, I'm sure today was the day. What happened?"

The worried older woman shrugged. "All I know is, her friend Mandie's mother was dropping her off at the regular time. I asked Kaity why she wasn't going to gymnastics, but she wouldn't tell me anything. She's been quiet all day, hasn't said hardly anything, didn't want to play. …Just sat watching videos. She even had her thumb in her mouth a few times."

Sighing, Tony wracked his brain, trying to figure out what was going on with his little girl. "Something's been bothering her. I've seen her sucking her thumb in her sleep, and she hasn't done that in ages." He looked back at his daughter cuddled up with Ziva, hating that almost despondent look on her little face. "Thanks for bringing her, Mrs. M. I appreciate it."

She waved it off. "Oh, Tony. You know I'd do anything for those beautiful kids of yours. I've got to be going. No telling what kind of trouble Mr. Mertz is getting AJ into!" She turned and left with a wave.

Tony watched the babysitter walk off, then went over and crouched at Ziva's side, trying to get Kaity to look him in the eye. "Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?" He was confused when the girl turned her head away from him. "Kaity? Honey, you ok?"

Zivaa gave the girl a comforting squeeze. "She does not appear to have a fever," she whispered to Tony. "She just seems incredibly sad about something."

Nodding in thought, Tony held out his arms. "Wanna come sit with me and tell me how I can make it better?"

"Want g'ampa," Kaity said quietly into Ziva's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby, he's up in MTAC with Uncle Director, in a very important meeting. You sure your ol' dad can't help?"

Kaity just shook her head. Tony stood and looked down at her for a moment. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm right at my desk, ok?" She didn't even nod, just ignored him. Back at his desk, he kept looking across the room at Ziva working on her computer around Kaity in her lap. What the hell was going on with his sweet girl?

A little while later, Ziva stood, Kaity in her arms. "I am sorry, little one, but I have to go run an errand. Here, let's go sit with your daddy…"

"No! No daddy. Wan' Unca' Tim."

Ziva saw the hurt and confusion on her partner's face. "Are you sure? Your father has been waiting to hold you…"

Kaity firmly shook her head. "Unca' Tim. P'ease."

Shrugging at Tony, Ziva looked to Tim, to see if he was willing. He nodded and pulled out his laptop. "Hey Kaity. Want to watch some of your princess videos while I work? I've got some on my laptop."

The little girl nodded sadly. "Yes, p'ease."

Ziva carried her over and went to set her on her feet, but Kaity held out her arms for Tim to hold her. He scooped her up and she snuggled into his chest.. He did some re-arranging of both her and the computers on his desk, and then the laptop was in her view. Tim pressed 'play', and one of her favorite Barbie Princess movies began. As Ziva walked away, Tony got up and followed her.

"What's going on, Zi?"

Ziva shrugged, as concerned as he was. "I have no idea. Mrs. Mertz just showed up with her, said Kaity was feeling a little sad today, and wanted to come see you and Abby. Abby is in court, so she brought her up here."

Tony was at a loss. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this - it had never happened before. "Do you think she's sick?"

"She did not have a fever. She was not warm. Maybe she misses being in school. Being with all her friends, and then one day she hardly ever sees them anymore. What do they call it…separation anxiety?"

Tony wasn't convinced, but it did seem plausible. She loved school. "Yeah…maybe. I'll wait a little while longer. If she doesn't perk up, I might bring her down to Ducky."

Ziva gave him a part on the arm and walked away. Tony walked back to his desk, watching his daughter snuggled up to McGee, watching her princess movies. It was eating him up that she wouldn't come to him. She's _always_ come to him for comforting. He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was jealous of someone else - _family_ - taking care of Kaity. He shook his head to clear it and went back to work, checking on Kaity and Tim every few minutes. Though he didn't say anything, he frowned in concern when he saw her thumb make its' way into her mouth.

It wasn't too long before Tim had to leave, too. Kaity begged him to take her with him, but he was leaving the building and didn't know when he'd be back. Her choice was to sit alone, because grampa was still up in MTAC, or sit with daddy. While she obviously wasn't happy going with dad, she didn't want to be alone, so she allowed Tony to take her. He immediately hugged her, running his hands over her body, not only to comfort, but also checking for anything that might be bothering her, like bumps or bruises. Ziva was correct, Kaity didn't feel feverish at all, and nothing seemed to bother her as he checked her over. It wasn't until he saw she had silent tears slipping down her cheeks that he realized - while he was cuddling and holding her, she was not cuddling or holding onto him. Just resting against his chest, thumb in her mouth.

He tried singing, telling her a story….nothing seemed to stop those damned silent tears. Maybe mommy….he called down to security, but they told him Abby wasn't back from court yet. Tony sighed. "I don't know, Kaity-did. I want to make you feel better, but you're not talking to me. Did something happen this morning to upset you?" No answer. He sighed again and kissed the top of her head. "Baby, I wish you'd tell me how to help you."

"Wan' G'ampa," Kaity whined.

"I know, babe, but he's with Uncle Director right now."

"G'ampaaaaaaaaa" she whined again, crying a little harder.

_MTAC_

Gibbs and Vance were in a video conference with the lead NCIS agent in Colombia, being briefed on a drug-smuggling ring operating out of the port. It was suspected that the drugs were being distributed through sailors on Navy ships that berth there. NCIS had planted a mole onboard one of the ships, and DC was getting the intel.

They had been in discussion for several hours when Gibbs' cell rang. He didn't miss the dirty look from Director Vance as he noted that the call was from DiNozzo. Who knows better than to interrupt something like this. Gibbs turned away from the giant screen and answered his phone. "DiNozzo!" He whispered harshly. "You'd better have a _damned _good reason…" He didn't get to finish, as he heard the teary voice of his granddaughter.

"G'am…g'ampa?" Kaity hiccupped. "G'ampa-a-a-a-?"

His granddaughter was crying. Whoever caused it would die. Gibbs looked at the director, who had heard Kaity crying over the phone. With a softened look, he nodded for Gibbs to go. "Sweet Kait, what's the matter, honey?" He started walking out of MTAC. "I'm on my way, baby girl. See? Look up the stairs - Here I am!" He closed his phone as he walked down the stairs, worry on his face. When he was close enough, he opened his arms and Kaity dove into them, crying. "What happened, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked just as concerned as he did. "I don't know, boss. Came up from legal, the babysitter was dropping her off, said she'd been mopey all day. She was supposed to start gymnastics this morning, but she had her ride take her to the babysitter instead. She hasn't said a word to me. Didn't even want me to hold her. Ziva and McGee took turns with her."

Gibbs held Kaity on his hip, one arm under her bottom, the other on the back of her head, bouncing and rocking her like he would a baby, soflty 'ssshhhhh'-ing and telling her it was ok. When she had calmed down a bit, he went to his desk and sat, Kaity in his lap. He kept his arms wrapped around her tight, letting her know no one would hurt her around _him_. "What's the matter, sweet girl, huh? Tell ol' grampa what the problem is."

Kaity didn't say anything for several minutes. "You love me, g'ampa?" She asked in a soft, sad voice.

"What? Of _course_ I love you, Sweet Kait!" He gave her a little extra squeeze. Her tight grip around his neck almost choked him, but he didn't care. Something was going on, his gut was telling him something was off. "I've loved you since the minute you were born, you know that?"

Kaity barely nodded.

"I was the first person to hold you right after you were born. Mommy was finishing up with the doctors, and daddy….well, daddy was trying to pick himself up off the floor." Gibbs felt Kaity start to smile. Like every other young child, she loved the story of how she was born. "See, mommy was ready to have you, and daddy was still here at work. So when we got the call that you were on your way, we all just dropped everything and ran. Daddy never even stopped to take off his jacket or tie, just ran right into the delivery room to be with your mommy." He saw her sneak a peek at her daddy, who was sitting on his desk, watching. "Well, mommy was in a lot of pain, and daddy, being the kind of daddy he is, came through the door to her room, singing at the top of his lungs this old, old song…"

Kaity giggled and sang the first line for him, knowing this story by heart. " 'Having my baby!' "

"What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me…." Gibbs finished. "Of course, your daddy sang the _whole_ song. By the third verse, your mommy wasn't feeling too good, and daddy was too busy singing, so mommy reached up…."

"An' grabbed daddy's tie!"

Gibbs smiled. "Yes she did. And she wrapped it around her hand, and _pu-u-u-u-lulled!"_

Kaity looked over at her daddy, who was rubbing at his throat in memory, and giggled some more. "And all the doctors and nurses in the room clapped for her!"

"They thanked her for stopping the noise. She pulled your daddy's face right up close to hers and said that if he sang 'one…more…note…,' she'd…"

"Rip his heart out through his nose and feed it to him!" That part always made Kaity laugh hysterically, as she was doing now. Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. Definitely her mother's daughter!

"Right. And at _that_ moment, _you_ decided you wanted to be born. And in all the rush of things going on, mommy didn't realize she'd never let go of daddy's tie. It wasn't until the doctor wanted daddy to cut the umbilical cord that we all realized he was on his knees by your mommy's head, tie still twirled up in mommy's hand, having trouble breathing. When she finally let go, daddy slid to the floor, gasping for air. Then they had to call more doctors in for your daddy, who was over-acting, pretending he was really hurt."

"I was _not_ pretending!" Tony pouted from across the room. Grandfather and granddaughter looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Well, I wasn't."

"So, with daddy on the floor, trying to remember where he was, the doctor asked _me_ to cut the cord. And as I did, you opened those beautiful green eyes and looked right at me. The nurse put you in my arms, and you managed to get your teeny, tiny hand out of all those blankets, and looking at me with those green eyes, you grabbed onto my finger. Now, I'd been a little scared and sad about being a grampa…."

"Cuz you still miss _your_ little girl, Kelly."

"Right. But one look in your eyes, and I was a goner. I couldn't _wait_ to be your grampa, because I already loved you so, so much."

Kaity sat up and gave her grampa a kiss on the cheek. "I already loved you, too, grampa."

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "And then all your aunts and uncles came in to meet you and hold you….."

"Uncle Autopsy Gremlin got to hold you before _I_ did," grumbled Tony. Kaity and Gibbs shared another look and laughed.

"That's cuz you was still bein' over-dramatic, daddy."

Tony huffed. "You've all got my kid brainwashed."

Gibbs smiled and turned back to face Kaity again. "Now _I_ have a question for _you_." He tapped her on the nose.

"Shoot, grampa!"

"Do you love your ol' grampa?"

Kaity smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Almost as much as I love my daddy!"

Chuckling, Gibbs hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Good. Cuz right now, your daddy is kind of sad. He misses you. Think you can go over there and give him a big ol' hug?"

With a huge nod and one last kiss for grampa, Kaity slipped off Gibbs' lap and ran across the bullpen to Tony, barely giving him time to prepare for the jolt of her jumping in his arms. She sniffled, about to start crying again, thinking maybe daddy was angry that she wouldn't sit with him before. "I'm s-sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to make you sad!"

Tony closed his eyes, delighting in the feel of his baby girl in his arms again. "It's ok, honey, it's ok, ssshhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"You still love me, daddy?" Kaity asked timidly.

He titled her chin up so he could look in her eyes and see how serious he was. "I love you more than anything in the whole world, Kaity-did. And there's nothing you could ever say or do that would ever make me stop."

With a shuddering sigh, Kaity lay back down against Tony's chest, snuggling into his shoulder. "I love you more than anything too, daddy." Tony gave her a kiss on the forehead and a little squeeze. "'ceptin' for maybe pizza." Tony stopped hugging and looked at Kaity. "And ice cream….but after all those, I love you best!

When he was about to protest, Gibbs interrupted Tony. "Take what you can get, kid! Wait 'til she's older, and you're not in the top ten anymore! You good?"

Tony nodded, over-dramatically put out by finding out he was third on her list. "We're good."

"Good. Going back up to MTAC." Gibbs walked over and gave Kaity a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for getting me out of that, Sweet Kait!"

Kaity smiled. "Same time next week?"

Gibbs was still chuckling when he walked back into the darkness of MTAC.

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_**A/N - HUGE-O THANKS TO MANDIELOULUVSEWE (Read her stories - they're awesome!) FOR HER HELP IN THIS CHAPTER. KAITY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN WITHOUT IT! LOL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAPPY, HAPPY, I PROMISE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - THE USUAL - NOTHING and NO ONE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 6**

_NCIS_

_Two hours later_

It was business as usual down in the "Labby" now that Abby had returned from court. She'd shed her court outfit and was finally dressed in her comfy work clothes. She had just finished loading up Major Mass Spec. when Tony walked in.

"Hey Sweets."

She turned her face up for a kiss, and received one. "I heard you had a visitor today. Is she ok?"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, Gibbs broke her out of it. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Got a minute?"

'

"The Major just started, so I've got all the time you need. What's up with our girl?"

Sighing, Tony leaned against the table. "You know she had Mia bring her to Mrs. M's, right?" When Abby nodded, he continued. "Mia didn't know why, Kait wouldn't say, just started crying and asking to go to Mrs. M's. Kait didn't say anything to Mrs. M, either, so she decided to bring Kaity here, in case there was something really wrong. Kait wouldn't let me help her. I had to practically beg her to sit with me. It was like she was _afraid_ of me or something." Seeing he was upset about that, Abby pulled him into a hug. Tony closed his eyes, absorbing her comfort. "God, that's a horrible feeling, thinking your child is afraid of you." He squeezed Abby once more, then let her go. "She started calling for grampa. It got so bad, I finally had to call him, up in MTAC no less. You can imagine how well that went over."

Abby smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'm surprised you're still walking upright."

Tony shuddered. "I know, that's why I had Kaity talk to him. He came right down. After a few minutes in his lap, she was giggling and happy, came over and told me she was sorry for making me sad." He paced the lab. "But it's really you and me that owe _her_ an apology. I called the gymnastics center when Gibbs took Kait on his coffee run a few minutes ago." Tony scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "She didn't know what happened, just that Mandie Lewis told her Kaity wasn't coming to gymnastics anymore because it was too expensive."

"Why would Mandie say it was too expensive for Kaity?"

"That's what I wanted to know, so I called Mia Lewis. Mandie told her after they dropped Kaity off at Mrs. M's that Kaity had told Mandie that gymnastics was too expensive for us, so she couldn't go."

"What? Why would Kaity think it was too expensive? Where did she even get that idea?" Abby was confused and worried.

Tony sighed sadly and put his hands on Abby's shoulders. "She overheard us the other night, Abby." Abby was still confused. "Our argument, about you paying for the whole eight weeks of gymnastics, as opposed to weekly? Kaity heard us. I guess all she understood was that the classes were expensive…."

Abby's eyes teared up. "And thought she'd help by not going." She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry. "Oh my God! My baby thought we were arguing because of _her_!" Abby pulled away from Tony and began to pace. "Oh my God! I'm a horrible mother!"

Tony tried to corral Abby but she kept getting away. "You are _not_ a horrible mother, Abbs…."

"Yes I am! What kind of mother makes her child feel that she's costing too much money? What kind of mother _argues_ about it with daddy, practically in front of her? Oh my God, Tony! Kaity's going to hate me forever!"

"Hate _you?_ Abby, _I_ was the one saying it was too expensive. If she's going to hate anyone, it will be _me_!

Abby's mascara was starting to run. "My baby! I've scarred her for life! What are we going to do, Tony?"

Tony sighed and hugged Abby. "We have _not_ scarred her for life. Just a little scratch that with some TLC will heal and never be seen again. I promise."

Abby sniffled and wiped her eyes on Tony's shoulder. "Ok. If you say so. But she's _going_ to gymnastics!"

Looking sadly down at the shoulder of his jacket, he saw black smears across it. "I can never keep anything clean around you. Yes, Kaity is going to gymnastics. If my Principessa wants it, my Principessa shall have it. So says the king."

Laughing, Abby kissed Tony on the lips. "All right then, 'king.' We've got to talk to Kaity, help her understand what she heard, and that we want her to go to gymnastics."

Tony squirmed. "That's…kind of a 'queen' thing, isn't it? Talking to the princess…." He gulped when Abby gave him the glare. "Ok, how about this. _You_ talk to our princess, I'll figure out something special to cheer her up."

Abby's eyes instantly lit up. "Oooo! I have just the thing! A sleep-over! We'll con Gibbs into taking AJ for the night, and then we'll invite Mandie over for the night. The girls can play, watch movies, eat, dance, whatever, all night long, if they want! It'll be a blast!"

Even though he was skeptical about it being a 'blast', Tony agreed. While Abby talked to Kaity about what she'd overheard the other night, he made the arrangements for the night with Gibbs and Mandie's mother.

_NCIS_

_Conference Room_

Abby shut the door behind Kaity and told the girl to sit.

"Am I in trouble?" Kaity's lower lip quivered.

"What? Oh, _no_, baby, no! You're not in trouble at all!" Abby sat in the chair next to her daughter's. "In fact, it's daddy and mommy that are in trouble. That's why I wanted to talk to you." The little girl's tears started again, thinking she was going to hear she couldn't go to gymnastics again. "Oh, baby girl. C'mere, love." Taking Kaity into her lap, Abby cuddled her. "The other night, you heard me and daddy talking, didn't you? About your gymnastics?"

Kaity's head nodded sadly.

"Oh, baby." Abby sighed, trying to figure out what to say. "I guess…daddy and I were kinda' loud, huh?" She sighed again when Kaity nodded. "Ok. Well, first of all, I am _so_, so sorry that daddy and I were talking too loud. I bet we scared you, huh?" Kaity sniffled and nodded again. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. We didn't mean to scare you. And….you heard that your gymnastics costs a lot of money, right?"

Kaity began to cry. "I'm sorry, mommy! I don't wanna' go anymore, cuz it's too s'pensive!"

Abby held Kaity and rocked her. "Sweet baby, listen to me. When daddy said it was too expensive…..he didn't mean…well, it does….(sigh)Yes, baby, your gymnastics costs money. But daddy wasn't mad because it's too much. He just thought I shouldn't have paid for all the lessons at once, that's all, in case something happened. It doesn't cost too much, baby girl, and both daddy and I know you _want_ you to go."

"But daddy said it was wasting money cuz I won't finish…."

Abby closed her eyes and shook her head. 'Damn you and your big mouth, Tony!' "Honey, that's not what your daddy meant. You know daddy wants you to be happy, and he'd give anything to make sure you are. He was worried that you wouldn't like gymnastics. And if you didn't like it, then you shouldn't have to do it. But daddy also knows that you can do anything you set your mind to. If you were happy with gymnastics, he knows you'll give it everything you've got. Like with your horseback riding. Remember how worried daddy and I were, afraid you would fall off and get hurt?"

"Uh huh."

"But we let you do it. And you _did_ fall off once, but you weren't hurt. We thought for sure you wouldn't want to go again. But you did. And now you're at the top of your riding class, right?"

"Uh huh. (sniffle)"

Abby kissed the top of Kaity's head. "You wanted to ride, fell off, but got right back on and now you're doing awesome! You wanted it, you went for it, and you did it! So daddy knows that if you really like gymnastics, you'll stick with it and be awesome." She could see Kaity was beginning to understand. "And don't tell your daddy that I told you this, because he'll say I'm fibbing. _But._ Your daddy has already been talking like you're about to win the gold medal in the Olympics. That's how happy and proud he is of you - he sees you getting so good, you win the biggest award at the Olympics."

Kaity giggled. "He's bein' over-dramatic again, right?"

Laughing, Abby kissed her daughter's head. "Maybe. But if you like it enough….it's possible, Kaity-Did." She hugged Kaity close. "If you still want to go to gymnastics, baby, then you can go. We've always wanted you to go. Ok?" She felt the little girl nod against her chest. "So….what do you say? Want to give it a go next week?"

Kaity looked up at her mom with a big smile on her face. "Yes, please!"

Abby laughed and plastered Kaity's face with kisses, loving the sound of that little girl laughter.

This was the scene Tony walked in on a few minutes later. "So, I guess we're back on for gymnastics?"

Abby smiled. "Yep!"

"Awesome! I have some awesome news, too, for the lovely and graceful Kaity."

Kaity jumped out of mommy's lap and held her hands up for her daddy to pick her up. "What news, daddy?"

"You're having company this evening."

"Me? Who?"

Tony smiled and kissed Kaity's nose. "The one and only Princess Mandie!" It took a good half hour, so Tony insisted, for his hearing to come back after Kaity's ecstatic scream.

Kaity jumped out of daddy's arms and ran to her mommy, full of ideas and things she needed for the night to come. She pulled Abby up and dragged her out the door, talking up a storm - just one more trait she got from her mother - leaving Tony standing there by himself, ears ringing. He shook his head, thinking that he'd be getting a double dose of that high-pitched scream for the next twelve hours, or however long it would take for the two girls to fall asleep. He hurried after Abby. "Abby! Put ear plugs on that list!"

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_**A/N- **_**I'M SORRY, I KNOW I PROMISED Y'ALL THIS WOULD BE A FUN CHAPTER. NEXT ONE, I PROMISE! IT'S BEEN DECADES SINCE I WAS A 6 YR. OLD HAVING A SLEEP-OVER, SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE 6 YR. OLD SET IS LISTENING TO FOR MUSIC, SO ANY HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED! **

**THANKS TO GAGA MIDNIGHT, FOR KEEPING ME ON TRACK (Read her stuff! Her NCIS story is awesome!), AND MANDIELOULUVSEWE…DON'T KNOW WHY….. (but read her stuff, too!)**

_**DISCLAIMER - THE USUAL NOTHINGNESS**_

_**SHAMELESS BEGGING - **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE WARM FUZZIES OF REVIEWS TO BRIGHTEN MY DAY! MANY THANKS, PEEPS!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 7**

_That Evening_

_DiNozzo Residence_

Tony walked into the living room from the kitchen and flopped down on the couch, laying his head in Abby's lap and whined, "It's 9:15, shouldn't they be dead to the world by now?" He winced as another high-pitched, little girl scream/giggle pierced the air.

Chuckling, Abby ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "Not at a sleep-over, honey! These things can go all night!" She flat-out laughed at the look of horror on Tony's face. "Ohhhhhhh, poor baby. Big, tough, very special agent can't outlast a pair of six-year old girls?" She laughed again when he gave her the evil eye. "I think you can do it, Tony-Boy. I have complete faith in you. Plus $50 on a bet with McGee."

Tony sat up quickly. "You placed bets on me? On whether I'd crash before the girls do? Abby!"

Abby smiled and shrugged. "What? I've got $50 that says you _don't_! I'm cheering for _you_, Tony. So is Ziva…"

"_Ziva's _in on the bet, too?" He dropped dramatically back onto Abby's lap.

"Like I said, she thinks you can stay awake, too. It's only McGee that thinks you'll conk out before the kids." Tony sputtered. "And Gibbs."

"Gibbs? Gibbs? _Gibbs?_ My kid's own grandfather - _my boss_! - thinks I can't keep up with a pair of hyped-up-on-sugar-and-Justin-Bieber six year olds?" He turned to Abby with a gleam in his eye. "This means war!"

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_10:00 pm_

_DiNozzo Residence_

At last, the girls were quiet, Tony thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Abby had 'helped' the girls make chocolate chip cookies earlier in the evening, and the smell was still lingering in the air, driving Tony crazy. As he entered the kitchen, he saw the girls seated at the table, big plate of cookies in front of them. "Ah! So here's why you girls are so quiet - midnight snacking!" He got a glass and poured himself a glass of milk, then headed to the table to grab himself several cookies. "Ok if I steal a…few….." As he looked at the two six-year olds, he couldn't miss that their hair had been curled into ringlets and piled on top of their heads with bright pink and purple ribbons. As Mandie reached for another cookie, he saw that not only her nails, but Kaity's nails, too, had been painted, Mandie's a bright purple, while Kaity went for a bright pink. But what had him speechless was that both girls - both six-year olds - both children, _babies_, really - were wearing full make-up. Eyes, cheeks, lips, even eyelashes. Instead of reaching for cookies, his hand went to Kaity's face, and his thumb skimmed her lips - yep, lipstick. "So…..what have you two been up to? Playing in mommy's make-up drawer?"

The girls rolled their eyes at him. "_No_, daddy. We played Beauty Shop."

Tony was still in shock at seeing the girls all made up. "Y-y-y-y-eah, I can…see….that….did you show mommy…?" Abby would have a cow that the girls got into her make-up drawer!

"_Da-a-a-ddddy!" _Kaity rolled her eyes again, and looked at Mandie with an expression that seemed to say, 'please excuse him.' "Who do you think did our hair and make-up?"

"And nails!" Mandie added happily, holding up her hands to show off the nails.

_Abby_ did this? Was she insane? "Mommy….did this?"

At that moment, Abby walked into the room. "Tony, I thought you were coming right back….oh, excuse me, Princess Mandie, Princess Kaity. I didn't realize you were holding court." She curtsied.

"That's ok, mommy." They continued eating cookies.

Tony looked at her, amazed. "You knew about this?"

Abby looked confused. "That they were having a snack? Uh, ye-ah." Looking at the kids, she rolled her eyes. She rolled them again when Tony grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"We need to talk." He walked out of the kitchen with Abby. When he got to the living room, he stopped and held up a finger and said, "one second." He went back into the kitchen, snatched a few cookies from the plate and left. And went back a moment later for his glass of milk. After he left with the milk, he missed the look the two girls shared.

"Dads," they both said at the same time, shaking their heads.

Back in the living room, Tony was grilling Abby. "You _knew_ about this?"

"It's a sleep-over, Tony. Staying up late and eating 'til you bust is normal."

He was pacing now. "No, no, _no_! Although I'm not sure Mia and Brian appreciate you loading them up on sugar right before bed." He gestured to his hair and face. "I'm talking about the…the hair, and, and…all_ this_!"

Abby's eyes lit up. "Ohhhhh! You mean the Beauty Shop!"

"Yeah, the beauty thing….what…why…..the hair….and the lips…..nails….?" Tony sputtered.

Abby giggled. "You are such a _boy_!"

"Why? Because I don't think my daughter - my _six-year old little_ girl _and_ her best friend - should be wearing make-up and trying to look 18?"

Taking pity on the poor man, Abby stood and enveloped him in a hug. "Tony, they're being princesses, not trying to sneak into R-rated movies or buy alcohol. You're right, they are little girls, and little girls like to _pretend_ to be _big_ girls. They like to play Dress-Up and Beauty Parlor." She gave him a soft kiss, hands framing his face. "She's _still_ your little girl, daddy. Everything on their faces is made especially for little girls playing Dress-Up. It's non-toxic, and washes off with soap and water. And it's not like I gave them perms or anything, just a few curls with the curling iron. And Mia is totally fine with me painting Mandie's nails, just like I've let _her_ do Kaity's." She pulled Tony down to sit next to her on the couch and put her arms around him. "It's harmless fun, babe. It doesn't mean the girls are going to be drinking and fooling around by freshman year of high school."

Tony pouted. "I know," he whined. "But….I….it's just…." He sighed. "I got a glimpse of what our baby's going to look like when she's older, and….." Tony shrugged. "There's going to be guys calling all the time, coming to the house….she'll try and sneak them in….I _was_ that guy, Abbs! I know what guys will be thinking! And they'll be thinking it about _my_ little girl!" Abby hid her face in his neck and laughed. "Go ahead and laugh…you'll see….just wait 'til she brings home that first Arthur Fonzarelli-type from high school…..all hands and raging hormones….wanting to '_study_' in her bedroom….taking her to the prom, keeping her out all night doing who-knows-what. Pfffft!" Tony glared at Abby. "_I_ know what he'll be doing to our girl on prom night, same thing me and every _other_ seventeen-year old boy since the beginning of time has done on prom night! Wo-ho! That's it, no prom for our girl, telling you right now! And she's not dating 'til she's forty!" He looked back down at Abby. "Are you laughing? How can you laugh, knowing that guys like…like…._me…_ are going to be sniffing around your little girl?"

Abby sat up, wiping the tears off her cheeks, still chuckling. "None of that is going to happen, Tony. Our girl is too smart to fall for any of that. Besides, do you _really_ think any guy is going to try something like that with her, knowing that every member of her family carries guns and knives, and are members of law enforcement? Not to mention a mom that can kill him and leave no forensic evidence?"

Still pouting, Tony agreed. "Well…..maybe….."

Smiling, Abby said, "and I hope she _does_ meet a guy just like you. Honest, strong, dependable, caring, sweet, loving….not to mention extremely handsome." She winked. "But most of all," she said softly, laying a hand on Tony chest, over his heart, "her best friend….who's always there for her. Who loves her no matter what." She sniffled, trying not to cry. "Even when…when it's bad, when she thinks he's crazy for standing by her side, when she does everything she can to push him away…..he's there for her, never gives up on her…doesn't let her give up on herself….." She looks him in the eye. "So yeah, Tony….I want her to meet a guy just like her daddy. Cuz her daddy is one hell of a man."

Tony's face softened and a small smile graced his lips. "Well, her dad is also very lucky. He's married to the bravest, most beautiful, smartest woman on the planet." He pulled Abby into a tight hug, rubbing his hands up and down her back, hoping to banish the thoughts of all they'd been through together before he'd finally convinced her to marry him. "So…extremely handsome, huh?…..Ow! What?" He released Abby and massaged the spot on his ribs where she'd poked him. Hard. Before he could open his mouth to complain, there was a high-pitched, terror-filled scream from the den. Where the girls were. Cursing not having his weapon, he couldn't get there fast enough, the screams and crying of the girls driving him.

He burst into the den ready to do combat. Scanning the room for threats, he didn't immediately see one, but the girls continued to scream in fear, clinging to each other. "What? What's wrong? Where is he?" Tony looked where both girls shakily pointed, but saw nothing. Unless he was hiding behind all those princess curtains Abby and Kaity hung all over the room this afternoon. Stealthily creeping over, he threw aside the pink curtain and saw…..!

Nothing.

He turned his frustrated look on Abby, who had grabbed the girls and was now standing with them outside the room. She got the message. Hugging the scared kids to her, she knelt down to their level, shushing them. "Ok now, remember, princesses are always brave in the face of danger. So, big breath in…." She took a deep breath with the girls. "And slowly…let it out…..good. Now, one of you tell daddy what's wrong."

Both girls cried at the same time, "SPIDER!"

Abby had to stop herself from bursting out into laughter at the look on Tony's face. She assessed the girls, and decided that Mandie was a bit more in control of herself than Kaity. "Mandie, honey, can you go show Kaity's daddy where the spider is?"

With a shaky nod, Mandie slowly made her way into the den, hiccupping tears the whole way. When she finally reached Tony, she hid behind him, grabbing onto his belt loops and plastering herself against his leg. She reached out a shaky finger, pointing. "He's…he's ov-over there," Mandie whimpered, and Tony reached a hand down and stroked her hair. With a final pat, he picked up a magazine, walked over to the place Mandie said she saw the spider, and scanned the entire area, looking for that stupid spider. Finally finding it, he scooped it up with the magazine and quickly made his way out of the room, all three girls (Abby included!) backing as far away from him as possible. He went to the kitchen, opened the door, and blew the spider off the magazine and into the night. With a tired sigh he shut the door. When he walked back to the den, two six-year olds rushed at him and latched onto him, thanking him profusely. He bent down and kissed each girl on the head. "I declare this room safe from all creepy-crawlies."

"Thank you daddy!" "Yeah, thank you, Kaity's daddy!" The two girls raced back into the now spider-free room and picked their game up right where they'd left off. Tony smiled. 'Anthony D. DiNozzo,' he thought to himself, 'Saver of Princesses!' With a satisfied sigh, he turned to leave the room. As he passed Abby, she fluttered her eyelashes. "My hero," she cooed dramatically.

Tony turned, one eye squinty. "Just doin' my job, li'l lady. Someone's gotta' rid the world of spiders," he said in his John Wayne impression.

"Oh, how will I ever thank you for savin' those little girls?" She simpered like a southern belle. Abby laughed and began to walk away. As she passed Tony, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her to face him. Still doing his John Wayne voice, he said, "you can thank me later, after the little ones have gone to bed. And ya' better be wearin' that white nightgown I like so much." He pressed a hard kiss to her lips and let her go. Tipping an imaginary hat, he walked away. Abby sighed dramatically and fanned her face, watching that tight butt walk away.

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_11:30 PM_

_DiNozzo Residence_

As he walked into the den to get a book, he saw the two girls cuddled up on the couch with Abby, critiquing Disney's Cinderella. "But, how can the Prince and Cinderella both know, just from dancing together, that they love each other? They didn't talk or nothing, just danced."

"Well," Abby began, trying to think of a good reason. "That's how it was with your daddy and me. Right, daddy?" She looked up at Tony, trying to convey silently to just agree with her.

Oh, Tony got the message, but he was playing this game by his _own_ rules! "What? You _hated _me when Gibbs first introduced us! Called me "the new guy" for - what - five, six months? Shot me down every time I asked you to dinner or for drin -a soda?"

Kaity and Mandie laughed. Abby scrunched up her eyes, giving Tony her 'you are _so_ going to get it when I get you alone' face. "Ok, so maybe I wasn't as dazzled by that DiNozzo smile as every other woman at NCIS. But remember our first dance, at your first NCIS Christmas party?"

Tony smiled fondly. "Ah yes, the one Android Lust song they played! - Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Abby punched him as she went across the room to the stereo, hunted for a CD, and put it in the player when she found it. The beginning strains of the 1950's song, "I Only Have Eyes For You" by The Flamingoes, started.

Doing her best Gibbs impression, Abby said, "Abbs! Dance with the new kid." She turned to Tony. Still being Gibbs she said, "DiNozzo! Touch her and I'll kill ya'!" She Gibbs-slapped him. "Now you two go, have fun."

Tony gulped and said meekly, "Y-yes, b-b-boss…." Kaity, Mandie, and Abby laughed. Tony took Abby's hand and led her a few feet away and took her hands in a formal dance pose. "And all I could think was, 'how am I supposed to have fun without touching her?'" He chuckled when Abby slapped his chest. "You did that then, too!"

"Just dance, DiNozzo!" Kaity and Mandie laughed.

Tony looked over at the girls. "No, she really said that that night." Abby just rolled her eyes, then closed them as she and Tony fell into a smooth, swaying rhythm. Tony pulled her a little closer - keeping it G-rated since little eyes were watching. By the end of the song, they were looking into each other's eyes. On the final note, he dipped her, and held her there for a moment, just looking into her eyes. "And that's when I knew…." he let Abby up and released her hands, "that mommy loved me." He smiled evilly. "OW!" He laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "You did _that_ that night, too!"

Kaity and Mandie had stars in their eyes after watching Prince Charming Daddy dance with Princess Mommy. "Daddy! Dance with us!" Mandie chimed in, "Yeah, we wanna dance like a princess, too!"

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned to Abby to save him, but she was already going back to the CD player. A second later, the opening strains of Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World" started. After pleading silently with his eyes, Tony turned away from Abby and looked at the girls, both of whom were so excited they were bouncing. Sighing, he put on his best princely manners and walked over to Kaity and Mandie. With a flair, he offered his hand to Mandie. "Visiting princesses first. Princess Mandie, may I have to honor of escorting you on the dance floor?"

Mandie jumped to her feet. "I would be delighted, Sir Prince!" She took Tony's hand and followed him a few steps away. She giggled when he picked her up and put her on his hip, then took her hand in his and began to sway and turn gently. She sighed and smiled, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

About half-way through the song, Tony set Mandie on the floor and led her back to her spot. He gallantly kissed her hand and thanked her for the dance. Then he held out his hand to Kaity. "Princess Kaitlyn, may I have this dance?"

Standing, Kaity posed regally, "Yes, you may, my Prince." She took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. As he had done with Mandie, Tony scooped Kaity up and held her on his hip and took her hand in his. When the song ended, he set Kaity on her feet and kissed the back of her hand and thanked her for the dance, and she responded in kind.

Bending down, Tony kissed each girl on the head. "Now, how about you guys get in your sleeping bags, and you can finish watching Cinderella." He could tell by their drooping eyelids that it wouldn't be long before they fell asleep.

"Ok!" the girls chimed happily. They climbed into their Disney Princess sleeping bags and snuggled in as Tony started the movie back up. He tucked both girls in, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for dancing with us, daddy," Kaity said with a smile.

Tony smiled back and tapped her on the nose with a finger. "You're welcome, Kaity-did. Night, baby." Turning to Mandie, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Kaity's daddy," she said shyly. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Night, honey."

Tony stood and happened to glance over at Abby, who was watching him with tears in her eyes and a smile, telling him without words how much she loved him. He walked over to the bookcase and found the book he had originally come in for and turned to leave. But first, he made a detour over to Abby. He tipped her chin up with his finger and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips, then ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. With a soft smile just for her, he left the room quietly.

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_1:00AM_

_DiNozzo Residence_

A piercing scream split the night, followed by a child's crying. Tony ran from where he was sleeping on the living room couch with Abby into the den, where Kaity and Mandie were sleeping. Through the low, amber light of a table lamp left on for a nightlight, he saw that it wasn't Kaity having a nightmare, it was Mandie. He gave a relieved sigh that it wasn't his baby, then immediately felt bad. He quietly made his way over to Mandie's sleeping bag. "Hey, baby, what's wrong, huh? Bad dream?" Mandie threw herself in his arms the second he was close enough, crying her heart out. He snuggled her close, shushing and rubbing her back. "It's ok, baby, it's ok. No one's gonna' hurt you, baby." He stood and walked over to the closest ottoman and sat, cuddling her across his lap. "What's the matter, kiddo? Want to tell me about your dream?" He brushed a few strands of tear-dampened hair off of her face while she shook her head no, gulping for air. Tony shushed some more and rocked her, feeling her body slowly begin to stop shaking. When she was down to the occasional hiccup, he tried again. "Want to tell me your dream, now?" He kissed her temple when she shook her head no. "It will make you feel better…." He sighed when she shook her head no again.

Kaity began to wake up. "Wha's a matter? Mandie? You have a nigh'mare?" Mandie nodded her head sadly. "Daddy always fixes all my nigh'mares. Nuthin' bad wants to mess with him cuz he's a special agent. Even the scary monster ones."

Mandie snuck a peek at Tony, who gave her a small smile, still rubbing her back. Sniffling, she said, "O-okay." Kaity lay back down, and Tony held Mandie tight.

"No one's gonna' hurt you, baby, I promise. I'll keep you safe, just like I do Kaity. Ok?"

Nodding, Mandie began to tell her dream. "It started out nice, with everyone dancing and happy. Then the ugly monster came!" She began to cry again. "She was mean, saying bad things about everyone, and all the kids were scared of her! And-and-and then, sh-she started picking on Kaity, saying mean things, making Kaity cry! I-I-I-I tried to tell Kaity not to-to listen to the monster, bu-bu-but she just kept crying. The mon-monster said something really bad, and pushed Kaity, telling h-h-her to go away! And she did! And-and-and-and, and all the kids tried to tell the grown-ups what happened, but nobody would listen, nobody knew Kaity was gone. They never even loo-loo-looked for her. And Kaity got lost, and she was scared an-an-and crying, and still nobody went to find her! And the monster just laughed and laughed….." Mandie wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, her tears soaking his shirt.

Tony just held Mandie and rocked until her breathing started to return to normal. "That sounded like a really scary dream, sweetheart." Mandie nodded and hiccupped. "And you're right, that was a bad monster, telling your friend to go away. Even badder that all the grown-ups didn't listen to you. But I'll tell you what," he kissed her sweaty forehead. "you, and Kaity, and anyone else, can always come to me or Kaity's mommy, and I _promise_, we will listen to you. Ok?" He gave her a little squeeze when she nodded. "And as for that mean ol' monster - if it knows what's good for it, it won't come around, because I _love_ to catch monsters and lock them away forever and ever."

"He's real good at it, too!" Kaity piped up from her sleeping bag.

Seeing Mandie wasn't quite done beign scared, Tony held her and rocked her, humming softly and murmuring that everyone will keep all the kids safe. Finally, he felt and heard the tell-tale sigh that signified sleep was imminent.

"You want daddy to sing to you like when I can't sleep?" Kaity asked drowsily, still worried about her friend. "Will you, daddy?"

"Sure, honey, if Mandie wants me to." The tired little girl in his lap nodded. "Ok, what should I sing?" Mandie shrugged.

Kaity yawned. "Sing that song you always sing me, the one in 'talian. 'member, you said it was magic, and no monsters could get in if it was singed to me."

Wow, Kaity was willing to share her special lullaby, Tony thought. " 'Fai La Nanna'?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Uh-huh." Kaity yawned again, followed by Mandie.

Still rocking Mandie, Tony began to sing an Italian lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was a boy.

"_Fai la nanna rosellina, __**(hush-a-bye little rose**_

_Fai la nanna bambolina, __**hush-a-bye little doll,**_

_Dormi bene nel lettino, __**sleep well in your cradle,**_

_Che la mamma e' qui vicino.__** your mum is here, close by.**_

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto. __**Close your eyes and sleep,**_

_E vedrai tutto e' un incanto. __**and you will see everything**_

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e' oro __**is enchanting. Red, green, blue,**_

_Son piu' belli, mio Tesoro. __**and gold are more beautiful,**_

_**my sweetheart.**_

_Viola, arpa, e' mandolino; __**Viola, harp, and mandolin,**_

_Tutto e' suono per la mia bambina." __** Everything is playing for **_

_**My little baby girl.) **_

By the time he was finished, both girls were sound asleep, Mandie like a rag doll in his arms. Tony carefully stood up and carried the little girl back to her sleeping bag. Kneeling between the two, he leaned over and gave Mandie a kiss on the forehead, then did the same for Kaity. "Love you, daddy," she mumbled in her sleep. Tony smiled and watched his baby girl sleep - he could just sit and watch her all night, she amazed him so. "Love you too, mia bambina." he whispered.

A few hours later, Abby awoke on the couch alone. Curious as to where Tony had gone off to, she walked first to the kitchen - he was notorious for midnight snacking - and then to the den when he wasn't there. Tip-toeing in so she didn't wake the girls, she smiled at the scene before her. Tony was lying on his side on the floor between Kaity and Mandie, Kaity curled against his chest, Mandie snuggled up against his back. Somehow he managed to have an arm around each girl, and all three were sound asleep.

Abby crept over to the desk and quietly pulled out the digital camera. Hopefully there was enough light in the room to get a good picture. She walked back over to the sleeping trio and snapped a couple of pictures, relieved when none of them woke up. "Bet's a tie," she whispered. She put the camera in her pocket. Bending over, she kissed her fingers and pressed them to Kaity's cheek, then did the same to Mandie. Then she kissed them again and laid them softly on Tony's lips. "Love you, Tony." She stood and got the afghan off the back of the couch, and laid it over her husband. She walked back to the living room and snuggled up on the couch, and fell back to sleep, still smiling.

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_**A/N - YAY!**_** FINALLY A HAPPY CHAPTER, YOU'RE ALL SAYING! HOPE YOU LIKED IT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID. THANKS TO MANDIELOULUVSEWE FOR HELPING WITH WHAT LITTLE GIRLS WOULD BE DOING AT A SLEEP-OVER THESE DAYS - IT'S BEEN A FEW DECADES SINCE I'VE BEEN TO ONE, AND SHE GRACIOUSLY GAVE ME IDEAS.**

_**DISCLAIMER - I GOT NUTHIN'.**_

_**SHAMELESS BEGGING FOR REVIEWS - **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! DON'T MAKE POOR, LITTLE MANDIE HAVE HAD THAT NIGHTMARE FOR NOTHING…..C'MON, JUST CLICK ON THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM, THERE. **_**PLEASE**_**? AND MANY THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 8**

_Sometime at the End of July_

_Bullpen, NCIS_

Kaity stood between her father's desk and her Uncle Timmy's, chin trembling, near tears. Her daddy had just yelled at her. Again. He'd been doing that a lot the last couple of weeks.

Tim stood, giving Tony an angry glare. Kaity was just being a kid, hadn't deserved the harsh scolding she'd just gotten. He picked Kaity up and started walking for the elevator. "C'mon, Kaity, I think Grampa Ducky bought some more of that candy you like." Tim didn't think Kaity really cared where they went, but the agent knew if anyone would sympathize and coddle the little girl, it was the kindly ME.

Ziva watched Tim enter the elevator with Kaity on his hip, head resting sadly on his shoulder. She turned to Tony, who was immersed in his work. "Was that really necessary?"

"Was what really necessary?" He kept working. At last it was quiet in here, and now Ziva was going to nag.

"You know what! Yelling at Kaitlyn that way. She did not deserve to be reprimanded like that."

Tony stopped typing for a second. "Working here, Zee-vah." He resumed his work, trying to ignore his partner when she walked up to his desk. He stopped typing again and looked up at Ziva with a sigh. "What?"

Ziva leaned on Tony's desk. "What is the matter with you lately? You have been angry and gnarly at everyone…"

"_Snarly_, Zee, I've been _snarly_ at everyone. Gnarly is all tangled up. Unless 'yer like, a surf dude, and the waves are totally gnarly, man,'" he imitated a stereotypical California surfer, "in which case, gnarly means awesome."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I do not know what is up with you, but it needs to stop. You come in almost every morning with a bee in your bonnet, and take out your frustrations on the rest of us. But we are adults, we understand that you are in a persnickety mood." She glared at him. "Your daughter, on the other hand, should not have to suffer your anger at someone else."

Tony glared back. "Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet while I'm working? I seem to recall a certain ninja complaining about the noise level in here quite often."

"That was because you would not shut up with your….your…your….." Ziva tried for the right word. She mimicked talking with her hands. "Your 'yabba-yabba' about your girls and your stupid movie references." She slammed her hand down on his desk. "There is a big difference between your 'yabba yabba' and a song sung by a happy, little girl!" Ziva stormed back to her desk. "I do not know, nor do I care, what is going on with you, but whatever it is, Tony….fix it." She sat angrily, typing madly on her computer.

He knew Ziva was right. He was being snarly, bringing his domestic problems to work. At least Abby was lucky, she worked alone, no co-workers to make things worse. As he scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration, he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. Kaity's backpack. Dammit, he _had_ taken his frustrations out on her earlier. And his girl didn't deserve that. What the hell was wrong with him, yelling at her like that - and in front of everyone else, no less? All he seemed to be doing lately was apologizing to Kaity. Hearing the ding of the elevator, he looked up and saw Gibbs stride off, that angry gleam in his eye. "Got a case, boss?" The glare he received in return made his blood run cold. "Boss?" A movement by the elevator made him look back, to see his daughter, tear-stained face and thumb in her mouth, leaning against McGee's leg. He knew now the reason for the glare.

Never taking his eyes off Tony, Gibbs said, "Goin' home," angrily, gathering his stuff from his desk. "Ziva, when McGee comes back, you two go talk to Captain Belrose again. Ask him about the emails found on the PO's computer." Ziva nodded.

Tony was worried when Gibbs walked right past him with just a freezing glare. "What about me, boss?" As soon as Gibbs stopped in his tracks, Tony knew he should have kept his big mouth shut.

Gibbs turned and walked back to DiNozzo, mad enough to bite the SFA's head off. "What _about _you, DiNozzo? I really don't think you want to know what I think you should do with yourself. You're on cold cases." He began walking back to the elevator.

"Cold cases?" Tony whined. "For how long?" He almost swallowed his tongue at the scathing look Gibbs gave him.

"Until I say otherwise." He turned to Ziva. "You can reach me at home." Then he went to the elevator, where Kaity held up her hands for him to carry her. Once he did so, her thumb went back in her mouth, her head rested on his shoulder.

Tony watched Gibbs leave with his despondent daughter, and hated himself for making her feel that way. He reached up and gave himself a good head slap. And as much as he hated working cold cases, he figured he deserved it. He logged out of the case he was working on and headed down to the records department.

_1900 Hours (7:00 PM) That Evening_

_DiNozzo Residence_

Tony had worked a couple hours extra before heading home. Just the aura in the house told him that starting a conversation with Abby would be a bad idea. Abby did speak to him long enough to tell him that Kaity hadn't eaten dinner when she'd come home from Gibbs' house, and the young girl wasn't speaking to her, and Gibbs wouldn't answer his phone. Tony had planned to apologize to both Abby and Kaity, but reading his wife's body language, now would not be a good time. So he headed to his daughter's room. She wasn't one to hold a grudge.

It was only 7PM, but Kaity's room was dark, except for the evening sun filtering through the flowy white curtains and her portable DVD player. Her door was half-way closed, so Tony knocked quietly before pushing it open a little more. "Hey, punkin." No response. Well hell, what did you expect, genius, after you yelled at her earlier? "Can I come in?" He saw Kaity shrug her shoulders. He walked slowly to where she was sitting up in bed, but didn't sit on it, like he usually did. He didn't think she'd welcome him so close just yet. "You ok, baby?" A nod. "Mommy says you didn't eat anything for dinner…."

"I ate at grampa's," came the soft, shaky whisper, as if she could burst into tears at any second.

Tony nodded, put his hands in his pocket to keep himself from grabbing the little girl up in a hug. "Ok, that's ok. We just wanted to be sure you weren't hungry." She shook her head. "Want to join me for an ice cream sundae?" Kaity shook her head no. "You sure?" She nodded. "Whatcha' watching?" A shrug. He craned his neck to see. "That one of your new Princess Pony videos?" A nod. "Can…I watch it with you?" Tony saw that little chin tremble, but Kaity shrugged. Taking that as a reluctant 'yes,' Tony eased himself onto the edge of her bed, sliding up so his back was against the headboard, the way she'd been sitting. As he leaned back, Kaity scooted herself forward a few feet, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. If ever there was a 'leave me alone' signal, that was it, but Tony knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he'd made things right with his little girl, so he vowed to wait her out - she'd tire of sitting that way soon enough.

And sure enough, she did. But instead of dropping back next to him, Kaity went forward, onto her stomach, that much further away from him. At least he could reach her lower leg and foot. He gently put a hand on her leg, and closed his eyes against the pain when she jumped and pulled her leg away from his hand. "Ok, baby. I'll leave you alone." He stood slowly, keeping his eyes on her, looking for any positive sign, and finding none. He walked the length of the bed, stopped, and put his hand on her head. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for yelling at you today, Kaity-Did." He stroked her baby-fine hair. "I was angry about something else, and my mad came out at you, and that was wrong. I didn't mean to make you sad, baby." No reaction. "Seems like all I'm doing lately is asking you to forgive me. And that really bothers me, because the last thing I ever want to do is make you sad." Still no indication that she even heard him. He sighed. "Ok. I'm going." Tony leaned over and laid a lingering kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, sweet girl. And I am so, so sorry I yelled at you." He walked slowly to the door, hoping she'd call him back and throw her arms around him. But she didn't. At the door he turned and watched her for a minute, guilt eating a hole in his stomach. "Night, sweetheart." Not even a wave. Tony turned and walked away, feeling worse than he did before going to see Kaity.

_**NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS* ** *NCIS**_

The pattern continued off and on for a few weeks. Some days Tony was killing Kaity with kindness, others he was grouchy and surly with her. For instance, the time they were leaving NCIS for the night. Kaity had been skipping ahead of the adults. Tony called to her to slow down, but in typical six-year old fashion, Kaity ignored him. A second later, he called to her again a little louder. As she neared an intersection in the lot, Kaity knew enough to stop and look for cars - she'd practically grown up walking in this lot. She had just taken one step out when a car came around the corner. Before Kaity could even take a step back, Tony was there, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back.

"I _told_ you to _slow down _and stay _with me!"_

Kaity was shaken up, more by her father's reaction than the actual incident. "But I…."

"No 'buts'! You almost got yourself run over! Is that what you want?" Tony was bent over, holding Kaity by the chin with one hand, the other still wrapped around her arm. "Because that's what happens to kids that don't listen!"

"I'm sor-ry, daddy," she whimpered, big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A lot of good 'sorry' will do when you're lying in the road! That's why you need to listen to me! Now quit your crying and let's go!"

Kaity was almost hysterical. "I don't wanna' lie in the road! I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy!"

Ziva and Jimmy walked up to the father and daughter. "What is the matter here? We could hear you yelling as we came out of the garage." Ziva was concerned when she'd heard Kaity say she didn't want to lie in the road. What was Tony filling the poor girl's mind with?

"Someone wasn't listening - again! - and almost got herself hit by a car. That's what's the matter." Tony stood and released Kaithy's arm from his grip.

Jimmy eyeballed her, looking for any signs of trauma. "You ok, Kaity?" The little girl nodded through her tears. "You sure? Grampa Ducky is still here if you want to go see him." The little girl shook her head.

"I want Aunty Ziva," she whined.

Tony took Kaity's hand and started leading her away. "We don't have time, kiddo. Ziva's go things to do and we have to get home." Ziva was about to disagree when Tony flashed his glare at her.

Kaity put her foot down and began screaming. "_I want Aunty Ziva! Wanna' go home with Aunty Ziva!" _

Seeing other agents on their way home stop to watch, Tony was embarrassed. He pulled his crying, shaking daughter close to him and bent over. "You want to ride with Aunty Ziva? Is that what you want?" He muttered angrily. When Kaity nodded, he stood and dropped her hand like it was on fire. "Fine," he growled. "Ride with Ziva. Maybe I'll finally get some peace and quiet for a change."

Both Jimmy and Ziva gasped, and Ziva knelt and took the scared child in her arms. "I will be _glad _to give you a ride home, sweet Kait." She picked the shaking, sobbing child up and walked for her car, her eyes shooting daggers at Tony. "I have an idea, sweetheart - why don't we sing that new song you like on the way home. You can sing as loud as you want. _I like to hear you sing_."

Tony stalked off to his car, not even sparing Ziva and Kaity a second glance, he was so upset.

"You know I'm always here, if you need to talk or anything, Tony….." Jimmy began.

Tony opened his car door and stopped, facing the car, squinching his eyes between his thumb and finger. Dammit, he'd screwed up again. He'd been thinking over a case as he and Kaity walked to the car, and next thing he knows, she's about to be hit by a car. He'd never been so scared in his life. The whole scene replayed in his head - "….almost run over….happens to kids that don't listen….lying in the road….quit crying….have peace and quiet for a change….." and Kaity… "I'm sorry daddy, don't want to lie in the road, I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…." Tony pounded on the roof of the car over and over, angry with himself, Kaity's "I'm sorrys" echoing in his head. He'd hurt his baby girl _again._ He'd been so scared, seeing that car coming toward her, picturing her lying in the road, hurt or worse. But did he tell her that? No, he yelled at her, berated her, made her cry. Christ, he was turning into his father… Tony took out his phone and called Abby. "I'm going to be late, going to the gym. Don't hold dinner…..(sigh) Ziva will tell you all about when she brings Kaity home…..yeah….ok. Oh, hey, Abbs?….make sure our babe's ok for me, ok?….thanks." He snapped his phone shut and slammed the car door closed. One more punch to the car door, and Tony turned, seeing Jimmy for the first time. The other man had said something to him….."Thanks for the offer, Jimmy. But right now, I need to hit something, seeing as I can't hit myself. Talk to you tomorrow." He pushed past Jimmy and strode back to NCIS and the gym, where hopefully he could get rid of some of this anger at himself.

_**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**TABBY**_

One of the most horrifying of these events happened not much longer after the parking lot incident. Tony had tried everything he could think of to make things up to Kaity for the way he'd been acting lately, but she was just becoming more and more withdrawn from him, and he didn't know what to do.

This afternoon found Tony and Kaity and AJ at the playground near their house. Abby was off somewhere with Gibbs, and Tim had joined Tony and the kids at the park. There were several small children running around, so it helped to have an extra pair of eyes to keep and eye on his kids, especially AJ. The boy was so quick, so hyper, that Tony always teases that Abby has been giving him Caf-Pow instead of milk. After checking on AJ, he searched for and found Kaity, playing on the swings with some friends, laughing, smiling, the sun and the activity putting color in her cheeks. He sighed - this was how his little girl should look, not sad, or scared, or worried. He smiled when she stopped swinging when her brother came over and asked her to take him to the slide. There were some bigger kids (older than him, but younger than Kaity), and they sometimes didn't let him take a turn. Kaity really was a terrific kid, despite how she came into being, and his heart overflowed with love for her and her whirlwind of a little brother. Tony and Tim chatted as they watched Kaity help AJ on his way up the ladder, and then go around to catch him at the bottom of the slide.

Although it had only been three or four turns helping AJ at the slide, to Kaity it felt like hours. She helped her brother up the first few steps, and started walking around to catch him at the bottom when a friend called her from the climbing thing. She laughed to see the girl hanging upside down with a silly grin on her face. Just then, a wail pierced the air. AJ! She turned and saw him on his hands and knees on the ground at the bottom of the slide, crying. She quickly walked over and started to help him up. He had a small scrape on one knee, but no blood. She was just going to check his hands when her daddy came over, yelling at her and sweeping AJ into his arms, cuddling him. She tried telling daddy she was sorry, tried to hug AJ, but daddy swung him further away from her. "I…I'm sorry, daddy…" She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"_Sorry?_ You were supposed to be watching him!"

"But…it was just…" a tear ran down her cheek.

"It was 'just' nothing! You know you're supposed to keep an eye on him on the slide!"

Tim tried diffusing the situation. "It's no big deal, Tony," he said quietly. "AJ's fine, just a scratch. He's more scared than anything, and this isn't helping any."

"It _is_ a big deal. She knows she's supposed to keep an eye on her brother." Tony glared at a crying Kaity. "What were you thinking? Obviously, you _weren't _thinking! You're lucky he's not seriously hurt - next time he could be. God! Think next time!"

Kaity couldn't take anymore. All her friends were staring, watching her daddy yell at her. Uncle Timmy tried to help, but daddy wasn't listening, and he started arguing with Uncle Timmy, who started yelling back. This was all her fault - daddy and Uncle Timmy were yelling, AJ was still crying…all because of her. With a sob, she turned and ran. She didn't care where she went, she just wanted away from daddy.

"Well, when you have kids, McChildless, then we'll talk about how to deal with my kid!" Tony walked back to the bench, cooing to AJ, wiping his tears. "Let's see, buddy, what's the damage?" he checked the boy over, and aside from the shock of the landing, the worst of it was the red scrape on his knee. He bent over and kissed it better. "There we go, that should hold you 'til we get home, hm?" He cuddled AJ, drying his tears.'

Meanwhile, Tim had planned on consoling Kaity. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Uh, Tony…"

"_What_, McGee?"

"Uh, where's Kaity?" He continued to scan the park.

"What do you mean, 'where's Kaity?' She's right….." Tony looked where he'd last seen his daughter, but she wasn't there. "Well then, she's on the…." Kaity wasn't on the swings. "Where the hell is Kaity?" He began yelling for her, angry that she'd worry him this way. "Kaitlyn Jennifer, you're not making things any better for yourself by hiding on daddy!"

Tim talked to the kids, but none of them knew where she was, just that she left, and no, no one took her, she ran 'that way,' they pointed. He walked back to Tony, who was still fuming. "She's not here, Tony."

"She's here, McGee, she's just trying to get out of trouble."

Tim stepped right in front of Tony so he'd have to look at him. "She's _not_ here, Tony! Her friends say she took off running that way." He pointed toward the other side of the park.

"She wouldn't do that, McGee, she knows she's supposed to stay with a grown up."

"Well, maybe if the grown-up wasn't being a jack….." Tim looked around at all the kids. "….horse's behind, maybe she _would_ stay with the grown-ups. She took off, Tony!"

Tony scanned the playground again and again, finally starting to get worried. "No, no, not Kaity, she wouldn't….she knows…..she's smarter than that…."

"Is she really, Tony? Funny, that's not what you just told her." Taking out his phone, he speed-dialed.

"I never said…" Tony thought back a few minutes, and realized Tim was right. He'd done it again, hurt Kaity. For no reason. So AJ got a scratch on his knee, big deal, he's had worse. He's a rough and tumble boy. Boys get bumps and bruises, just a fact of life. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt a tap on his cheek and looked down at AJ. "Yeah, baby?"

"Down, daddy."

Tony absently kissed the boy's head. "In a minute, ok?"

"Daddy? Want KJ." AJ called his sister KJ. They didn't know if that was his way of saying 'Kaity', or if he thought everyone should have initials for a name, just like him.

"Me too, buddy, me too."

McGee clicked his phone shut. "Boss and Abby are almost here, they were headed this way anyway to meet up with us."

Tony shut his eyes. This would not be pretty. Once Abby got through eviscerating him, Gibbs would have a turn. "You wait here, I'll head over that way to look for her."

Tim smirked. "No way! Take your demise like a man!" He patted Tony on the shoulder. "Besides, do you really think Kaity will let _you _find her, when _you're_ the one she's running from?"

AJ began bouncing in Tony's arms. "Mommy!" He squirmed. "Down, daddy! Down!" He broke free of his father's arms and started running for Abby as soon as his feet hit dirt. She scooped him up with a smile and gave him a big kiss, then started walking over to Tony with him regaling her with all the action that had just taken place. "An' now, KJ awww dawn…."

"So I heard," she said, glaring at Tony.

Sensing a very unpleasant conversation on the horizon, Tim reached for AJ. "C'mon, little buddy. Let's go find grampa."

When Tony would have spoken, Abby stopped him. "Don't! I'm tired of all the excuses! I don't care if AJ had to be Life-Flighted out of here! There's NO excuse for what you've done!"

He nodded his agreement, ran his hand through his hair. "You're right, ok? But can we argue about this later? Kaity's missing, the kids say she took off to the other side of the park…" Tony's heart was racing - they had to find his little girl!

Abby smirked evilly. "Oh, I know. I also know she made her way there just fine."

Tony stopped pacing, the look on Abby's face not registering. "What? What do you mean, 'you know', how can you know…?"

Abby did her best to rein in her anger. "Because not only did she make it to the other side of the park, she made it half-way home the back way. Gibbs and I found her walking down the street when we turned in."

While he was relieved, Tony also worried - there were no sidewalks, and she would have had to cross a main road, with no traffic lights, and where the cars drove too fast. He closed his eyes and said a quick 'thank you' to the angels watching over his baby girl. "She's ok?"

"Hard to tell, when she's crying so hysterically. If you mean physically, she's fine. She was so upset, we couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell us, and then McGee called." While Tony seemed genuinely concerned and repentant, it wasn't good enough for Abby, not anymore. "This is it, Tony. We can't go on like this anymore."

To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. "_What?_"

Abby had tears running down her face, but she had to stand strong for Kaity. "I've let this go on far too long, you taking your anger out on Kaity. If you have a problem with _me_, you take it up with me, not my daughter. Not anymore."

She wasn't…..was she saying…?

Abby wiped her face on her sleeve, sniffling. "The kids and I are staying with Gibbs for a few days…"

"What? Abby, honey, no…."

"You need to decide, Tony. I can't….." she sobbed again. "I can't put the kids through this anymore. AJ - he doesn't really understand what's going on, but he knows you've been angry with Kaity. And Kaity….she's withdrawn, scared to open her mouth for fear someone will tell her to shut up, and she's sucking her thumb again. She doesn't deserve this, Tony. So we're staying with Gibbs for a while, to give you a chance to think about what, exactly, it is you want." She wiped her cheeks again.

Tony was ready to cry, too. "What I want? I want _you_, and our kids, home where you belong. Don't do this, Abby, give me a chance to make this right…"

"I _am_, Tony. Gibbs wanted me to just start divorce proceedings….."

"_Divorce?_ Abby, honey, please….." he begged.

Abby shook her head as she backed away, toward Gibbs car. "You need to make a decision, Tony. Because I won't bring my daughter back to that house if things don't change."

"She's my daughter too."

"_Is she_, Tony? You haven't been acting like it. You've been treating her like the red-headed step-child. You always promised that _it_ wouldn't matter….."

"It _doesn't_ matter, Abby! She's _my_ little girl, has been since the day you found out you were pregnant. I've never thought of her any other way but _mine_!"

Abby did her best to get herself under control - she didn't want the kids to see her so upset. "She asked McGee the other day if he loved her. She's asked Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky, even the director, if they love her. A six-year old shouldn't ever have to _ask_ if her family loves her - it's usually pretty obvious. But you've done such a job on her, she doubts if _anyone_ loves her." Abby saw that that news crushed Tony. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad - although I truly hope you _do_. I just thought you should know what was running through Kaity's head." She wiped her eyes, hoping she didn't look too much like a raccoon and make AJ laugh at her again. "I'm not going to stop you from seeing the kids, or them seeing you…..but if Kaity would rather not - I'm not going to make her." She sniffled again. "I love you, Tony, I love you _so_ much. But I have to put my daughter first." She turned and walked toward the car, where Gibbs was leaning against the hood waiting for her. "Decide, Tony."

Tony stood there, dumbfounded. She took the kids - _their_ kids - and left him. He knew what he wanted, he didn't need to decide anything! She left him….

_**NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**********NCIS**_

_**A/N- **_**EEEEEP! ALL THAT ANGST! WHAT WILL TONY DO? WHAT WILL ABBY AND THE KIDS DO? WHAT WILL GIBBS DO - - - TO TONY?**

_**DISCLAIMER - GIVE NOTHING, GET NOTHING TO OR FROM ANYONE.**_

_**SHAMELESS BEGGING FOR REVIEWS - **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME HAPPINESS IN MY LIFE, SO I'M LOOKING TO YA'LL TO CHEER ME UP WITH YOUR REVIEWS. SO PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSS SSSSE REVIEW! BIG, HUGGY-TYPE THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 9**

_The Next Day_

_NCIS Bullpen_

You could cut the tension in the bullpen with a knife. Better make that a _proverbial_ knife, Tony thought, because Ziva looked in the mood to use every single one of hers. On him. The only noise was the clicking of computer keys and papers shuffling. Everyone was afraid to talk, even though Ziva and Tim were still kind of in the dark about the whole thing.

Tony felt like he was in the dark himself. He'd spent a good portion of last night wandering around the empty house, no sound of children laughing, no chasing AJ around to get him in the tub (which he really loved, once you got him in there). And what he'd give to be able to ask Kaity to turn down that blasted Princess Pony video game. He'd turned on the TV just for the noise, but somehow it only amplified how quiet it was. How the hell had this happened? What did he miss? Why wouldn't Abby even _talk_ things over with him? He'd called over to Gibbs' earlier to say goodnight to the kids. The only one that would talk to him was AJ, who was having the time of his life at grampa's house. Tony scrunched up his eyes, fighting back the tears, listening to his son ramble on about the day. As he wound down, Tony asked if Kaity wanted to say goodnight, too, and listened as the young boy put the phone down and toddled off to find his sister. A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek when AJ came back and said that Kaity said 'no' and cried, she'd been crying all afternoon, and not even grampa couldn't get her to stop. So Tony told his boy to have fun, and that he loved him, to which AJ replied "Love you too, daddy," and gave the phone to Abby. He'd tried to have some kind of conversation with her, but it was like talking to a wall. And it crushed him when he'd told her he loved her, and she hadn't said anything, and a few seconds later, she'd hung up the phone. He'd eyed the liquor cabinet, but decided against it - he knew that work the next day would be difficult enough without adding alcohol into the equation. So he spent the long, quiet night on the couch, trying to not think about anything. And not succeeding. It was after 3 AM when he'd finally fallen into a fitful sleep, waking a couple of hours later for work, feeling just as lousy as he had the night before.

And now, here he was at work, feeling horrible enough about the day before, with his partners afraid to look or talk to him, and his boss/father/father-in-law glaring daggers at him. He never thought he'd be praying for the words 'grab your gear,' but he was. At least things would feel normal with those words. Tony and the other two agents watched Gibbs stand quickly, all thinking that the silence was too much for the boss so he was going for coffee - his cure-all. As Gibbs strode out of the bullpen, he called, "DiNozzo, with me." Tony knew what this meant, and he was thankful for it, actually. He grabbed his gun, tucked it in his holster as he ran to catch up.

Gibbs barely waited until the elevator doors closed before he flipped the emergency switch and had Tony up against the wall, an arm across the younger man's throat. "I told you to make sure you could handle it before you jumped into anything," Gibbs growled in Tony's face. "I also told you I would _kill you_ if you ever hurt either one of those girls…." He was a bit surprised that Tony wasn't struggling, wasn't trying to break away. Feeling a poke in his ribs, he looked down to see the other agent's gun. Grip end digging into him. He looked up into his agent's face, confused and concerned at the seriousness of Tony's expression.

"And I promised you I never _would_ hurt them, and if I ever did, I'd give you my own gun to kill me with." He jabbed Gibbs with it again. "So go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment, assessing the situation. Then he gently took the offered gun, and slowly released the other man. For a split second, he was proud to see his son had finally grown up, but that quickly turned to angry confusion. When Tony made no move, Gibbs held the gun back out to him - butt end first. He thrust it at the younger man again when he didn't take it right away. He paced like a caged tiger, then got in Tony's face again. "_Explain_."

Tony shrugged, threw his hands in the air. "How can I explain something I don't understand, myself?"

"You've been arguing with Abby for longer than everyone else thinks." At Tony's surprised look, Gibbs smiled. "Little kids have no filter - they tell everything."

Tony closed his eyes and thunked his head back against the wall. Crap, their _kids_ had heard them arguing? They'd tried so hard to keep it from them.

Gibbs crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall. "I can't knock ya' for arguing - there's a reason I'm divorced four times, I know all about arguments. But the coming into work in the clothes from the day before, the yelling at your partners. The yelling at your _daughter_… what the _hell_ is your problem, DiNozzo?"

Tony chuckled sarcastically. "What the hell is my problem? Good question! Let's see….my problem, my problem….." He stood up straight and looked Gibbs in the eye. "My problem is, that I don't _have _a problem!"

Seeing how upset Tony was, Gibbs kept calm. "Then tell me what's wrong, Tony."

Still leaning back on the wall, Tony punched it with a fist. "I don't _know_ what's wrong, boss. Not…really, anyway."

Gibbs could feel the distress radiating off the younger man. He couldn't help but be dad instead of 'father-in-law.' He walked over and cupped a hand behind Tony's neck showing him his support. "What's going on, son?"

Maybe it was the tone of Gibbs' voice, the concern he showed, or calling him 'son,' but Tony slid to the floor in a heap at his boss' feet, and sighed. "I don't….this is going to sound….." He ran anxious hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do, boss."

Awkwardly lowering himself to the floor next to his SFA, he patted Tony on the knee. "Talk to me, Tony. Let me help."

"I just…just don't want you to get the wrong impression….." Tony sighed and thought about where to start. "Up until the last year or so, things were great between Abby and me, for the most part. I mean, like you said, there's always an argument now and then, but we've always worked it out." He put his head in his hands. "But lately, something's been…getting worse….."

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "I'm listening…."

Tony sighed heavily, not believing he was actually going to voice this aloud. "Every year, around….._that_ time, and around Kaity's birthday…..Abby gets…." he searched for the appropriate word. "….Strange, I guess."

"Strange? Strange how?"

"Well…..at first, it was like a short…depression, almost. But some TLC, some understanding….she'd get over it. But as time went on….."

"It began to escalate."

"Big Time. All of a sudden, it was _me_ that was the problem. If I tried to hold her, I was cramping her. If I tried to talk about it, she became defensive, said I was the one who couldn't get over it." He looked at his boss, pleading in his eyes. "I swear, Gibbs. From Day One of everything - it has _never_ been an issue for me, except for it still bothering _her_. It…_hurts_ me that….she went through everything she did, and if I could turn back time, I would. But what happened? It didn't - _doesn't_ - change the way I feel about her. I'm in love with her, boss. Just as much now as I was back then, maybe even more so." Crap, he was sounding like a Hallmark card, but he had to make Gibbs understand.

Gibbs grimaced. He'd known Abby wasn't innocent in all this - she could be stubborn when she felt she was right. But he never imagined it was like this. "And now?"

Tony sighed. "It's lasted longer than usual. I think Kaity's graduation has something to do with that." The look in his boss' eyes was telling him to move it along. "Apparently it's not about what happened anymore, it's about _me_. If I smile when I thank the girl at the checkout counter at the grocery store, I'm either sleeping with her, or I want to. If I ask the waitress in a restaurant what the specials are, I'm flirting. She heard me talking on the phone to the lawyer's secretary, and all of a sudden, I'm having an affair with her. The woman's like eighty years old, boss, with a moustache and a voice like Bea Arthur's. Not even if I was _single_ would I think of having an affair with her!" He didn't protest the head slap for that one. "I started out reassuring her that I wasn't, never would, sleep with, flirt with, have an affair with, any other woman because I love _her_. At first that was enough. Then Abby kept harping on it, telling me that She bets I wish I'd run the other way when we found out she was pregnant, and that I was doing all that stuff because of what happened to her, and I never forgave her about Kaity. Nothing I say or do can change her mind, and she keeps pushing and pushing….almost like she _wants_ me to walk away."

Gibbs just squeezed Tony's shoulder again, not sure if he wanted to but knew he needed to hear the rest of it.

"Boss…..I love my daughter. Love her just as much as if I had had anything to do with her existence. Was I crushed when Abby told me that Bensonhurst had gotten her pregnant? Hell, yeah! But not because….Abby was devastated, boss. She thought I could never love her when she was carrying someone else's baby, especially when it was a child of rape. It bothered me, yeah. Bothered me that Bensonhurst had managed to continue to hurt Abbs from the grave. She tried everything she could think of to get me to leave her, and broke down when I told her I wouldn't. I wanted to marry her right away, thought she'd feel better if everyone else saw her married before telling anyone she was pregnant, but the stubborn woman insisted we wait until after the baby was born. She wanted to give me time to change my mind, because I _would_, and she'd have no hard feelings when that happened. Those were the longest nine months of my life, Gibbs. I did everything I could think of to show her I wasn't going to leave, that I was in this forever. Then Kaity was born, and I asked Abby again to marry me. It was 'New Baby Syndrome,' she called it, said the miracle of birth had blinded me, that once things had calmed down, and the baby was doing all the regular baby things like spitting up and dirtying diapers, I'd realize what a chore it was and want out, so she wanted to wait. I asked how long did she think it would take for me to show my true colors, and she settled on six months." Tony looked over at Gibbs with a small smile. "You didn't know it, but you played right into it, boss, insisting all the time we had to get married."

Gibbs chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm just glad you finally told me it wasn't _you_ with the cold feet!" He cupped Tony's neck again. "I knew that you wouldn't leave Abby in the lurch. Knew you loved her. I couldn't have chosen a better man for my little girl if I tried. I'd thought that maybe all my stories of my failed marriages had kind of put you off the whole marriage thing."

Tony shook his head. "It was your stories of your first marriage….Shannon." He looked sheepishly at the older man. "That's what I wanted with Abby - what I _still_ want with Abby. Sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch when we're old, telling the great-grandkids how great-great-grampa got his daughter -their great-grandma - to marry me by withholding her Caf-Pow - and absolutely forbidding anyone from getting her one - until she said yes."

Gibbs shook his head, remembering the battle. "Longest six hours of _my_ life!"

With a small chuckle, Tony agreed. "I'm actually surprised she held out that long!" He and the older man shared a quiet moment. "Um, there _is_ one…..not-so-nice thing….." He got the Gibbs Raised Eyebrow. "Just…promise you won't be mad, at me or anyone else…..it was done with the best intentions."

"Who, what was it, and was it legal?"

Tony cleared his throat nervously. "um…..it was me….and, uhhhh, McGee," he muttered. "And I'm pretty sure that it was….kinda', sorta', _not_ legal…." He waited for the head slap, but it never came.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. "What did you threaten McGee to do for you?"

"There were no threats involved, boss! Some begging…..on my part, for a change. He didn't want to do it, but…..well, when I told him it was for Kaity…" He wilted under Gibbs' stare. "Well….to start with, my adoption papers for Kaity are fakes….." Before Gibbs could strangle him, Tony shot up off the floor and flew to the other side of the elevator. "It's not like that, boss, honest! You know I begged Abby to put my name on Kaity's birth certificate as her father, I wanted that more than anything, so no one would ever question it. She was my child the minute Abby first told me about her. But Abbs wouldn't do it, said if I ever changed my mind about being a father, I could walk away free and clear."

Gibbs sighed. "What else did you have McGee falsify for you?"

"Falsely? Nothing. Not legally…..?" He cleared his throat again. "Nothing major…..he just…_changed_ a little something for me."

"I do not want to know…."

Tony shuffled his feet like a little boy. "Ummm, you know, on a birth certificate, where it says 'father's name,' and how Abby had had 'unknown' put in there?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and shook his head. "You didn't….."

"I had Tim hack into the records….and change the 'unknown' to 'Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr." He watched Gibbs bang his head on the wall. Several times. "I did it for a good reason, Gibbs! I wanted the world to know Kaity is my daughter, in more than just name! She may not have been conceived in the best of circumstances, but she's _my_ daughter. _Mine_. I wanted her to know I always….." Tony slid to the floor again, saddened. "I always wanted her. I always loved her." He snorted. "Yeah, good job on that one, DiNozzo." He head slapped himself.

"I never heard anything about that, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered, sighing when Tony agreed. "Look, Tony. I know you love Abby, and I know you adore both of those kids. I know what Abby's been doing is unfair - to _both _of you. And I know now that all the problems in the last few months are because of this. I'm going to talk to Abby about this." He had to head slap Tony to get him to be quiet. "_Yes_, I have to talk to Abby - you two can't go on like this. She's not a fragile, little girl anymore Tony. She's a wife, a mother. She's old enough to accept responsibility for her actions. And she has no right to be accusing you of things you haven't done."

Tony pouted, but agreed. "Just…..go easy on her, ok?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and he and Tony got up from the floor. Before Tony could flick the switch to turn the elevator back on, Gibbs had him back against the wall, arm across his throat. "If you ever…._ever_ treat that little girl the way you have been again…..there won't be enough of you left for even Abby's forensics to identify. Understand me?"

"If I ever do, then that will be more than I deserve, boss," Tony ground out. Gibbs slowly released him and re-started the elevator. Both men walked back to their desks quietly, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the team. As Gibbs passed by McGee's desk, he reached over and gave the younger agent a head slap, and continued to his own desk.

"Ow!" McGee rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Tony. "_You _get called into his office, but _I'm _the one getting a head slap?"

Tony smirked and smoothed his hair. "He couldn't bring himself to mess with the perfection of this hair."

A snort from across the floor had them looking at Ziva. "More like he did not want to hit the unprotected bald spot on the back of your head." Even Gibbs smiled at that, while Tony immediately pulled out a hand mirror and began trying to see the back of his head.

Things finally seemed to be back to what _they_ called normal, in the bullpen.

_**TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY***TABBY**_

_**A/N-**_** THE TRUTH HAS COME OUT! KAITY IS **_**NOT**_** TONY'S BIOLOGICAL CHILD! HOPE ONE OF YOU FOUND TONY TO BE TOO OOC IN THIS CHAPTER -WANTED TO SHOW HIS LOYAL, FAITHFUL SIDE, THE KIND OF GUY EVERY WOMAN WOULD WANT IN THEIR LIVES, TO SHOW THAT HE'S NOT THAT SHALLOW, "ME, ME, ME" GUY ANYMORE. **

_**MORE A/N - **_**SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, ETC., ESPECIALLY THE USUAL SUSPECTS - THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE. **

_**DISCLAIMER - **_**NCIS - NOR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT - DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **_**I**_**, HOWEVER, AM A SLAVE TO TUESDAY NIGHTS AT 8 PM. **_**CURSE YOU**_**, DONALD BELLISARIO!**

_**SHAMELESS BEGGING - **__**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE**___**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF "IN-TOUCH-WITH-HIS-FEELINGS TONY"! AND IF YOU'RE A LURKER WHO'S FOLLOWED, ALERTED, FAVORITED, ETC - THINK ABOUT REVIEWING, TOO! IT DON'T HURT, I PROMISE! AND I DO MY BEST TO THANK YA'LL INDIVIDUALLY, SO IF I HAVEN'T YET, I'M SORRY, AND CONSIDER THIS YOUR PUBLIC THANK YOU! SO PLEASE, **_**PLEASE, **__**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! MAKE THIS STARVING AUTHOR SMILE! ~~**_**THANKS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N - **_**Just a note about the flashback in this chapter. The regular type is what is being said by the characters in the flashback. The **_**italicized sentences**_** are Abby talking over the flashback in the present. We now return you to your regularly scheduled chapter.**

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Gibbs' Home**_

_**Later That Evening**_

Gibbs closed the door behind Casey and Kaity and sighed. He felt a little guilty, ambushing Abby this way, but he knew she'd find excuses to keep the kids here if she knew what he had planned. In the kitchen, he took the steaming kettle off the stove and poured the boiling water over the teabag in his mug. He wished he dared add some liquid courage to the tea, but he'd save that for later, after their talk. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

Abby came home from bowling with the nuns, speed talking in her excitement over Sister Bernice's first perfect game ever. She didn't even notice how subdued Gibbs was. He finally managed to get a word in when Abby ran out of air. "We need to talk, Abbs."

"Ok, let me just go up and check on AJ and Kaity." She headed for the stairs.

"They're not here, Abbs."

"What do you mean, they're not here? Where else would they be?"

Gibbs sighed, knowing that this would be the first battle of the night. "Casey took Kaity for the night. AJ is with Tony." He saw Abby's eyes darken with anger.

"You let Tony…."

"I didn't_ let_ Tony anything. He's AJ's father, he has every right to spend time with his son."

Abby knew Gibbs had a point, but hated to admit it. And AJ had been pestering her at every turn to go see daddy. But she didn't have to like it. She pouted.

"Stop it, Abby. You're not a five year old getting her toys taken away. Sending your son to spend the night with his father isn't a punishment, for either you or AJ."

She was a little hurt that he was talking to her like this. "Gibbs?"

"No, Abby. This stops now."

Abby sank to the sofa. "Are you mad at me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs ran his hand over his face in frustration and sighed. "No, no I'm not mad. Not at you, anyway. At myself. I should have seen what was going on a long time ago."

Abby swallowed hard. She recognized his tone. That was his 'disappointed dad' voice. "Should have seen what? Are you disappointed with me, Gibbs?" The tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She hated it when he was disappointed in her. "Why?"

Sighing, Gibbs sat down on the sofa next to her. "I had a talk with DiNozzo today….."

Fire shot through her. "And you're taking _his_ side over _mine_? How could you do that?!"

"'_Ey! _The only side I'm on is those kids'. They're the only innocent ones in this whole thing. DiNozzo was just the one unlucky enough to get cornered by me first. I listened to him, now I'm going to listen to you. He's just as much my son as you are my daughter, Abbs. He gets a chance to be heard, just like you do. He's had his say. Now I'm here to listen to you."

Abby hung her head. "Sorry, Gibbs. It's just…with everything that's been going on….I'm feeling kind of raw, you know?" She sighed. She rubbed her stomach uncomfortably. "Where should I start?"

Gibbs pulled her into a small hug and kissed her temple, then set her back a bit. "How about what's really going on between you and Tony?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Abby twisted her fingers. "Ummmm….well, I guess you know that we've been fighting a lot. Not physically! If there's one thing I've _always_ been sure of with Tony, it's that he'd _never _touch me or the kids in anger, so don't go beating him with a baseball bat or anything! We've just been arguing about everything. Money, the kids…..you name it, we've probably had words about it. It could start as something really small, like a tiny disagreement, but it keeps going and going. I'm guessing you're going to tell me that the kids have overheard us, huh?" she asked sheepishly.

"You could say that, yeah." The first tear fell from Abby's eyes. Gibbs knew she wasn't acting, looking for sympathy. She was honestly upset about this.

"I'm a failure as a mother, Gibbs! My poor kids….!"

Gibbs pressed a finger over her lips. "You are _not_ a failure, Abby. You treasure your children, care for them, love 'em….all the important things a parent should do. No marriage is perfect - just look at _my_ track record. Kids are going to hear their parents argue, that's the nature of the beast. But they shouldn't have to hear it _all the time._"

Abby played with the hem of her shirtsleeves. "I don't know what to do, Gibbs. We used to be able to talk things out, you know? We'd argue, but we'd always manage to work it out, come to some kind of solution, you know? But now….."

"You're not listening to each other."

Abby grimaced. "I suppose not. I don't know what to do, Gibbs…..I thought being separated for a while would help, but….."

Reaching up, Gibbs brushed a tear from her cheek. "Do you love him, Abbs?"

She burst into tears, pulling her knees up to her chest. Gibbs wasn't quite sure what this reaction meant.

"Oh Gibbs…. I love him so much - so much it hurts! I hate being separated from him, hate what's happened between us…I don't know what…..he hates me. He must, after all this."

Gibbs enveloped her in a hug, kissed her head. "No, baby girl. He doesn't hate you. He's hurting just as much as you are, maybe more. And he loves you…..I told him today that in the beginning I worried about the two of you…but even then, the way he looked at you…." He paused, a little overcome, thinking about Shannon.

"How did he look at me?" she asked in a little girl voice.

"The same way he looks at you now - like you hung the moon and the stars. Like his world would end if you weren't in it."

Abby sniffled. "Really?"

Gibbs laughed softly. "Really, Abbs." He held her for a moment, trying to decide if he should say more. "He….called you his Shannon."

"He….he did?"

Another kiss to her head. "Mmhmmm." He gave her a minute to digest that information. "Do you really love him, Abby?"

She nodded. "If he needed a heart transplant, I'd give him mine." She laughed in self-deprecation. "Well, I guess I've done that already."

Gibbs held her away from him again. "Then why are you pushing him away, Abbs?" He asked quietly.

She stood. "Is that what he told you? That I'm pushing him away? That this is all _my_ fault? And you believe _him _over _me_?"

Gibbs just stared at her, telling her without words that she was doing it again, jumping to conclusions.

"Well, did you ask him what _he_ did?"

Gibbs nodded silently.

"What did he say?"

"Doesn't matter what he said. I'm talking to _you _right now, not him." The man may not say a lot, but he sees everything, and he recognizes the signs of Abby feeling insecure - the playing with her fingers, the pacing. Someone or something was making her anxious about her marriage. He knew it wasn't DiNozzo - the man was completely in love with Abby. "So DiNozzo's sleeping around on you?" Gibbs saw the flash of fear in her eyes as she turned to him.

"What?"

"Is…Tony…cheating…on you?"

Abby sputtered in disbelief. "What? No!…He wouldn't….he hasn't….no way!" She bit her lip. "Did….did h-he _say _he did?"

"Actually, he told me that _you_ said he did."

Dropping back onto the sofa, Abby put her head in her hands. "I don't know anymore, Gibbs. My _heart_ knows he wouldn't, but my head….it keeps telling me differently. I don't want to think he's cheating on me…..he's not, is he?"

"No."

Abby closed her eyes. "I can't believe I even asked you that."

"Abbs, the man spent _how long_ begging you to marry him? Almost two years? Have you ever known DiNozzo to wait that long for _any_thing….not just women, but anything?"

She was torn between crying and arguing. "I didn't _ask _for him to wait! I told him _not _to, that I didn't expect him to…! Waiting for me was his own stupid idea!"

Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, angry. "So you're saying you're not worth the wait? That my granddaughter isn't worth waiting for? I _hope_ that's not what you're saying." His blue eyes seared into her. Seeing her wilt in his hands, he began to figure out what was going on. His hands softened on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Abbs….talk to me, sweetheart. If you don't want me to say anything to Tony, then I won't. This is just between you and me." He could see her wavering. "Trust me, Abby. Let me help you get through this. I can't just sit by and watch my kids self-destruct, Abbs. When you hurt, I hurt. You're a parent, you know that."

Abby jumped up off the couch and began pacing rapidly, fingers twisting together with nervousness. "It's stupid…." she mumbled.

"Abby, if it's making you this upset, it's _not_ stupid." He watched as she paused in her pacing and put a hand on her stomach and grimace. Nerves, he figured.

"But it _is _stupid, Gibbs! That's why it bothers me so much," Abby pleaded. "It's stupid, and I know it, and I _still _let it bother me! How stupid is that?"

Gibbs stood and walked to Abby, wrapping her in a hug, much like he did for Kelly when she was hurting. "My Abby isn't stupid," he murmured firmly in her ear. "My Abby is scared."

Feeling a twinge again in her belly, Abby clung to Gibbs, crying. "I _am_! I _am_ scared! So scared he's going to leave me!" She let herself be led back to the couch, and curled up again in Gibbs' arms. "He could have anyone, Gibbs! He could have any woman he wanted, whenever he wanted….but he got stuck with _me…._what if he regrets it? What if he doesn't want to be seen with damaged goods anymore? What if he decides he doesn't want me or Kaity anymore, because we're dirty!"

Gibbs held her away from him and gave her an angry look. "'Ey! You are _not_ damaged, and neither _you_ nor my _granddaughter_ are in any way _dirty_!" He gave her a little shake to make her look at him. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you talk about yourself that way again, understand me?" He took her chin in his hand gently, making her see the truth in his eyes. "You are a first-rate forensic specialist, the only reason my team has such a high closure rate is because of you and your forensic magic. You're the most important member of my team. You're a terrific mother to two of the most beautiful children I have ever seen, and they absolutely _adore_ you. You're the _treasured _wife of one of the best SFA's I've ever worked with," he said softly, kindly. "And I know for a fact that he does _not _feel like he's _stuck _with you, and if he had to do it all over again, he would. In a heartbeat. No regrets." Then he took her face tenderly between his two hands. "And you're my daughter, the one person, more than anyone else, that taught me years ago that family is more than just DNA. It's about people who care, who take care of each other." His thumb wiped away a tear. "You are _not_ dirty, you are _not_ damaged, and you are _not_ stupid. So, please….talk to me, Abby. Who put those wrong ideas into your head?"

Abby bit her lip, nervous. "You won't think I'm stupid, or ridiculous, or dumb?" All she received for an answer was a raised eyebrow. She took a deep breath - tried to ignore the twinge again in her belly - and began. "Well, it all started a few months ago…I was in the ladies' room at NCIS….I was just about to come out of the stall, when I overheard these women talking. About Tony….and about _me_…."

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"…You know who's _hot_, that Agent DiNozzo!" The woman's companions laughingly agreed.

Another woman spoke up. "But isn't he married? To someone here at NCIS, isn't he? He's got kids, too…"

The third woman in the group scoffed "Yeah, he's married. To that tramp down in the lab. You know, the one with all the black, the tattoos…."

"_That's exactly what she called me, Gibbs. A tramp. But it got worse….."_

"So? What's the big deal? Maybe she's his type," defended woman number 2.

The other two woman just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "That's right, you weren't here back then," woman number 1 said, cattily.

"Here's the scoop. About seven, eight years ago, Agent Hottie and the tramp dated for a while. I heard they got pretty hot and heavy. _Until_….." gossiped woman number 3.

"Until _what?"_

"_I could almost see those bitches enjoying the details of what happened to me, Gibbs. They told this other woman everything - about the fight Tony and I had, my kidnapping, the…the rape," Abby sobbed. "I never knew everyone knew every little detail….but these two bitches sure seemed to…"_

"Oh my God! That's _awful_!" the second woman gasped.

"It gets even _worse_," informed number 3.

"Yeah," snob number 1 chimed in. "Turns out she got _pregnant_ by her rapist. And actually decided to _keep_ the baby! Can you imagine?" A gasp was the only response. "Uh huh. She made Agent Hot Bod feel sorry for her, conned him into marrying her. Even gave the kid _his_ last name!"

Number 3 finished up the story. "And now he's spent the last seven years hitched to that slut, being a father to some deranged lunatic's kid. If it were _me_, I'd be afraid the kid would go psycho some night and kill me in my sleep!"

The three women began to walk out. "Yeah, seven years with that dirty bitch. You can bet he's regretting it."

"For sure! A guy like him? Mmmmm-mmmm-mmm! He could have any woman he wanted with the crook of a finger. And he's stuck with damaged goods…."

"_I couldn't hear any more, cuz they'd left. But I'd heard enough…."_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"They were right, Gibbs. Tony felt like he _had _to marry me. Because he was afraid I would do something drastic. Hurt myself or something. I wouldn't have - I had to prove to Casey that what happened to us wasn't the end of the world, that life could still be good." Abby wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "_This_ was why I made Tony wait so long - I didn't want him to feel trapped, that the baby and I were _his _responsibility. I didn't want him to give up his life because of _me_."

A red haze had settled over Gibbs' eyes. No one messed with his kids! "Abby. Tony does _not_ feel stuck. He does _not _regret a single part of the last seven years." He watched Abby's hand rest on her stomach again. Well, damn, there's another reason for all the emotions, he thought. "Tony. _Loves. You. _He told me he wants to be sitting in matching rocking chairs on a front porch someday, telling your great-grandchildren how I withheld Caf-Pow from their great grandma - _you_ - until you agreed to marry him."

Abby scrunched up her face. "Longest six hours of my life," she murmured. "He…he really said that? About the great-grandkids?" She asked sheepishly.

"Mm-hm."

"Wow…." Abby played with the hem of her shirt. "I thought guys didn't think about that kind of stuff, great-grandchildren, rocking chairs on the porch…."

Gibbs gently wiped away a stray tear with the back of a finger. "When we're in love …with the right woman, we do….. I did, with Shannon…." His eyes got a little misty. "Thanks to you and Tony, I'm getting to have a part of that, when I never thought it would be possible." He cupped her face. "All Tony wants…is to grow old with you, live out your 'happily ever after.'"

Abby ducked her head. "Guess I've been pretty stupid, huh?" She bit her lower lip.

Pulling her into a comforting hug, Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "_Never_ stupid, Abbs. Just knocked a little off-course is all." He felt Abby tense and suck in a breath, looked down to see her gripping her stomach. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little stomach ache. From all the stress, I think. I'm going to go up to bed."

He watched her stand and walk across to the stairs. "Call if you need anything…"

Abby turned and gave Gibbs a small but happy smile. "Thanks, Gibbs. For everything."

Gibbs smiled, maybe blushed a little as he ducked his head. "G'night, Abbs." She went up the stairs with a spring in her step for the first time in a long time. He lay on the couch, picked his book up off the table and opened it. Now all he had to do was get the two of his kids together so they could talk it out. He sighed. But not tonight.

_**PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS**_

_The DiNozzo Residence_

_Same Evening_

Tony handed the last piece of orange, plastic track to AJ. "Here ya' go, champ. The final piece of our death-defying, sound barrier-breaking, totally awesome racetrack!" He and AJ had made an obstacle course of the bright orange track that ran from the top of the stairs, loop-de-looping into the living room, under the coffee table, up and over the sofa, to end with a flip onto a cushy pillow from the loveseat. He watched his son eagerly attach the last piece, barely able to sit still, he was so excited. Smiling, Tony ran a hand through AJ's hair. "Good thing Uncle Geek still had his old tracks, huh, bud?"

"Yeah!" His eyes were bright as he looked around at his and daddy's masterpiece. He still wasn't exactly sure what a 'Guys' Night' was, but he and daddy were having an awesome time, doing stuff mommy would never let them do. Eating in front of the TV, popcorn fights, a Thomas the Tank Engine marathon, and now, a super-long racetrack for his cars! And he was even going to get to skip his bath, and get to go to bed later than his usual bedtime! "Weddy, daddy!"

"Ok, sport!" Tony swooped AJ up and they headed up the stairs to the beginning of the track. "The video camera is all set to roll, so we'll get to see the whole thing" He set the boy down. "Which car are you going to start with?" AJ pulled his double-sized car carrying case to his side and began looking through his collection, picking some up and studying them, then discarding them. He finally settled on his fire-engine red 1966 Mustang. Tony smiled. "Good choice, son!" he praised. "Start the show with something flashy to catch the audience's attention!"

It took a few trial runs - and lots of running up and down the stairs for father and son - to get the track fixed so the whole thing ran perfectly. They sent AJ's whole flotilla of cars down, and when they were finished, they sat on the couch with bowls of ice cream to watch their finished video, thrilling commentary provided by dad, gut-busting giggles provided by kid.

It was close to nine o'clock when Tony could see AJ starting to yawn and wind down. He was surprised - he hadn't thought the boy would make it the almost two hours past his normal bedtime. He'd started hinting at bedtime at the first yawn, and now, half an hour of being 'not tired' later, AJ had agreed to going to bed. But like his mother, the boy was a master of procrastination. The questions began as Tony helped AJ into his pajamas. "But how's come, daddy?"

Tony sighed. "You know, I'm not sure, bud. We'll have to ask Uncle Geek to look that up for us. C'mon, into bed with you."

AJ put a hand on his father's cheek. "Will you rock a me?" he asked, in that 'poor, little me' baby voice. And as usual, it got him what he wanted.

"Sure, buddy." He knew AJ thought he was getting away with something, but there was nothing Tony liked more than spending this quiet time with his son. Or daughter, he thought sadly. AJ climbed into his arms and Tony turned the rocking chair to face the window, so they could see the night sky. As soon as AJ had snuggled himself comfortably in his arms, Tony held him tight and kissed his head, as they gently rocked back and forth.

"Love me, daddy?" AJ asked tremulously.

Tony looked down at AJ, surprised he'd ask such a thing. "More than anything in this world, AJ," he murmured softly. "I love you so, so much."

Eyes closed, AJ mumbled, "how's come?"

"Why do I love you?" He felt AJ nod. "Because you're my little boy, and one of the best things in my life, and I couldn't ever imagine my life without you." He gave the baby a hug, rubbed his cheek on the baby-soft hair.

AJ yawned again and snuggled deeper into Tony's arms. "Love KJ?" he asked tiredly.

Tony's throat closed up with emotion, and he pulled AJ closer. "More than anything else in the world," he answered huskily.

"How's come?"

"Cuz she's my little girl, and the _other_ best thing in my life, and I couldn't ever imagine my life without her. Two of the happiest days of my life were the days you two were born." He could feel AJ getting limper, sleep not far off.

"Love mommy, daddy?" AJ asked, valiantly trying to stay awake just a little while longer.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, hating that this sweet, little boy felt like he had to even ask that question. "More than anything in the world, AJ. From the day I met her, she made me feel I was better than I am….she taught me how beautiful love is….she gave me the two bestest gifts I've ever had."

"What p'sents?"

"You and KJ…." Tony kissed his son's head. "Sleep now, little man. Daddy's here, forever and always. Love you, baby."

"Love a you too, daddy. Lots n' lots. F'ever n' aw-ways." AJ mumbled as he fell into slumber. And even though he'd fallen asleep, Tony sat in the rocking chair with him for a long time afterward.

_**PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTAIT~~SHADOWS**_

_**Casey's Apartment**_

_**Same Evening**_

After doing their nails and watching umpteen dance shows, practicing the dance moves they saw, the girls were ready to chillax with ice cream cookie sandwiches that they'd made earlier in the evening. They'd been in the freezer long enough now that they'd be perfect for eating. Casey had been trying all night to get Kaity to talk about Tony, but the little girl shut her down every time. She made a drastic decision, and hoped it didn't end up making things worse. "Hey Kaity, before we watch Barbie, can I show you something?"

Kaity was too busy licking around the outside of her cookie ice cream sandwich to really pay attention to what Casey was saying. "Uh-huh."

"Ok," Casey said, taking out a different CD case. "Now I know you've seen just about every video out there about you…all the birthday videos, playing, getting messy…all the stuff your mom and dad recorded, right?"

"Uh-huh." Still licking the ice cream sandwich.

Casey took a deep breath. She hoped she was doing the right thing, but she couldn't stand to see her favorite people hurting so much. "Well, this is kind of more of that…but it's stuff _I_ recorded….and it's not just about _you_…but about your mom and dad, too." Kaity didn't stop licking the ice cream, but she slowed down. "I know you're not feeling so great about your dad right now…but…well, I hope when you watch this video…that maybe you'll change your mind. Just give it a chance, ok?" When Kaity slowly nodded, Casey put the CD in and started it. As it began, Abby looked to be at least eight months pregnant, if not more, at a baby shower. "This was a baby shower for you." Abby cried with every gift, it was so beautiful , so cute…. Casey fast forwarded a little. "But this is the part I really want you to see." The men were standing way off to one side of the room doing their own thing, but as the camera focused on Tony, you could see he was tuned in on Abby. As the sea of women parted, Tony saw that Abby was nearing her breaking point, so he walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. Giving her a tender kiss on the head, Tony began to caress Abby's protruding belly, talking quietly to her. But the big thing was the expression on his face. His eyes were only for Abby, so full of love…no one could believe that Abby didn't see it, when it was so, so obvious. Holding Abby's hand, Tony leant down and kissed her belly, talking softly to the baby inside, rubbing his cheek against the belly like he rubs his cheek against his children's heads now. "Even before you were born…you can see how much your dad loves you…you can't hear what he's saying, but it's there. Look at his eyes…the way he looks at your mom….the way he's touching you inside her belly…like he wants nothing more than to hold you, protect…" Casey's voice cracked, thinking of her _own_ bad father who wasn't there to protect _her_ when she needed him. "Protect you from everything bad. He loved you_ so_ much, even before you were born."

Kaity was watching the video silently. She'd known her daddy loved her, but she'd never seen it from this point of view before, from someone else's eyes.

Casey zoomed forward to another spot - Kaity's first steps. On the screen was Tony, kneeling on the floor, arms open wide, calling encouragement to a tipsy toddling Kaity, big smile on his face. On the other side of the screen, you could just barely see Abby with the video camera, filming it all. Pointing that out, Casey told the little girl that that's probably the version she's seen before. "Watch your dad, Kaity….look at his eyes….see how proud he is of you? And he's a little sad, too, cuz his baby's growing up so fast…." They watched as Kaity made it the few steps to Tony, falling into his arms, Abby cheering. Tony just held his baby girl, smiling, telling her what a good girl she was, kissing her all over, making the baby giggle. But again, in his eyes….the adoration was there for all to see. In his eyes, in his kisses, in his touch. Casey moved to the next scene - video of a slightly older Kaity sitting in daddy's lap, in the special rocking chair grandpa had made just for her. Kaity was sleeping, but Tony still held her comfortably, gently rocking, his cheek on her baby-fine hair, singing his special, just-for-her Italian lullaby. So obvious that Tony would do anything and everything for his little girl. The love was written on his face. This one had audio, though, soft though it may be. "…never let anything hurt you…you're my little angel, baby girl….mommy and daddy love you so much….and I'll always love you more than anything in the world. Even when you're all grown up…you'll still be my baby girl. Even when you get married….when you're like, sixty….you'll still be my girl, no matter what." He began singing the lullaby again.

Casey showed Kaity a few more scenes like that, the last being her kindergarten graduation. An arm around Abby's waist, holding her close, Tony and Abby watched Kaity playing with her friends in the school auditorium, tears in their eyes. Kaity came running toward them, and jumped into Tony's arms, laughing as he swung her around in circles. They were too far away to hear, but you could plainly see him saying, "I love you, principessa," with a big hug. His eyes went misty when Kaity responded in kind and kissed his cheek.

Looking over, Casey saw that Kaity was crying. "Ohhhh, honey. I didn't show you those to make you cry…I just wanted you to see - from _my _point of view - just how much everyone loves you and AJ. I never had anyone who felt that way about me, not really. Not until I met your mom and dad, and all your family. They opened up their hearts to me, no questions asked. Like your dad said, 'no matter what.'" She hugged Kaity to her side. "Never doubt that your daddy loves you, Kaity-Did. It's there all over his face, if you just look for it."

"But he must _hate_ me now! Mommy moved me, an' her, an AJ to grandpa's house, an' it's all my fault! Everyone's mad at daddy, all cuz of me! He'll never love me again!"

Casey held the little girl tight. "It is most certainly _not _your fault - what happens between grown ups is never children's fault. And people may not be very happy with daddy right now, but it is _not_ because of _you_. They didn't like the way he was behaving. And honey - your daddy could _never_ not love you. I promise." The two girls sat there together on the couch, cuddling, until they both fell asleep.

_**PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRIAT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT~~SHADOWS~~PORTRAIT**_

_**A/N- OK, **_**lots of angst in this chapter. Guess what - there's more coming in the next chapter, too, but of a different kind. Someone from their past is going to make an appearance….will Tony and Abby survive it together?**

**Give me lots n' lots of REVIEWS and I'll let you know! PLEASE! There's a Happy Ending, I promise! So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**FAMILY PORTRAIT, FAMILY SHADOWS**_

**CHAPTER 11**

The team, minus Ziva, who was researching a lead back at NCIS, had been at the crime scene for about half an hour, collecting evidence, taking pictures. But they couldn't do anything with the body yet as Ducky, their ME, hadn't arrived yet. For he and his assistant Jimmy to be a few minutes late wasn't unusual - one or the other of them (and Ducky will swear up and down that it's young Mr. Palmer) is rather directionally challenged. But this late was unheard of.

While interviewing a witness with Gibbs, Tony's phone rang for the tenth time, and for the tenth time, it was Abby. As much as he was _dying_ to talk to her, the glare from Gibbs scared him more. "Sorry, boss." He turned the phone off and the interview continued, uninterrupted.

Twenty minutes later, they were still waiting on Ducky and Palmer. "Even _Palmer_ couldn't get them _this_ lost," Tony commented, walking the crime scene.

"I'll check and see if there's anything going on on the Beltway, maybe they're in traffic," said McGee, calling something up on his phone.

Gibbs' phone rang. "Hey Duck! Where are you? We've got a body….." he stopped and listened, looked worriedly at Tony, then started for the car. "When? How long…..where are you taking her? We'll meet you there. Thanks, Duck." Gibbs began running for the car, head slapping Tony on his way past.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed the back of his head, glaring after Gibbs. "What was _that _for?"

"For turning off your phone, when your pregnant wife is bleeding and going to the hospital with stomach pains!"

Tony was momentarily stunned. Pregnant wife…? _Abby _is his wife, and she's not…._Abby's pregnant_! Tony threw all his gear at McGee and ran after Gibbs. He managed to just get a leg in the car door before Gibbs took off at seventy-five miles an hour. "Boss! Abby's pregnant!"

Gibbs sucked in a breath. "You didn't know."

"No!" Tony ran his hands through his hair in frustration and panic, shaking his head. "Should have answered the phone…Abby wouldn't call when we're at a scene unless it's important….why didn't I answer the stupid phone?" He pulled his cell out and turned it on. "Not only did I not answer, I turned the damn thing _off_….broke Rule 3.…."

"Tony, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known…."

"If I'd answered the damned phone, I would've known….'Never Be Unreachable'…..what if it had been one of the kids? They could be the ones in the hospital, sick, hurt…worse….and I never would have known, because I turned the damned phone off!"

Gibbs felt bad for glaring at Tony earlier when his phone kept ringing. "Tony…."

"My _wife_, whom I _didn't know _was_ pregnant_, is going to the _emergency room_, bleeding, with stomach pains…..shoulda' answered the damned, stupid phone!" He hit the button to retrieve his messages.

"_**Hey Tony….it's Abby. Well, you **_**know**_** who I am by now, because….we've been together, like, forever. Um…I know you guys are going to a crime scene, that's kind of why I'm calling **_**now**_**, because I'm nervous, and so you can't…hang up on me to my face…ear….whatever. Um…Gibbs and I talked last night, and um, well, **_**he**_** talked, I mostly, um… (sniffle) anyway, um….I think, maybe, um….we should talk? If you want to, that is….um…so, I'll talk to you later, I guess? Ok, bye."**_

Tony closed his eyes against the forming tears. "Oh, Abbs," he groaned. The automated voice announced the next message.

"_**Um, Tony? Um, I know you guys are out on a call, but, um… (sharp gasp)…you know what, never mind, I can wait 'til you get back, I guess. Um…bye."**_

"**Next Message:"**

_**I know, I know, you're at a crime scene, I'm sorry. (Quiet groan) Tony? (Groan) I think something's…. (**_**Ding!)**_** Oh, my results are in. Um, can you come to the lab when you get back, Tony? Please?….Thanks." **_

Tony could hear the increasing stress in Abby's voice, and his own stress grew.

"**Next Message:"**

"_**(Sniffle) Tony?" **_Her voice was trembling. _**"(Groan) Owwwwwwww! I need…..!" **_She was pleading for help. Tony pounded the ceiling of the car. _**"Oh God! Hu-u-hhhhhh-h-h-owwwww! Something's wrong….hurts! (Gasp!) Please, Tony!….."**_

"**Next Message:"**

"_**(Scream) Tony!" **_Tony punched the ceiling repeatedly. _**"Oh, God!…Can't….why? Phone's off….(owww!) Why? There's blood….To-neeee-heeeeee-heeeeee!"**_ Tony and Gibbs heard the phone clatter to the floor. Abby was crying and screaming, then came Ducky's voice: _"__Abigail, what's the mat…oh dear Lord! Mr. Palmer, an ambulance, immediately! And bring my bag!….Abigail…Abigail, darling, I need you to open those beautiful eyes for me….(sigh) oh, Abigail."_ Then they heard Ziva run in. **"Ducky, Palmer called and told me to get down here ASA…Abby!" **At some point during the arrival of the emergency crew, the phone was kicked out of the way, and the message ended.

The cell phone broke apart as Tony threw it against the dashboard. Gibbs maneuvered the car easily at ninety miles an hour, and still managed to talk to Tony. "You couldn't have known, Tony." The younger man didn't answer. He was too busy blaming himself.

"Never be unreachable. And I was unreachable _on purpose_. Turned off my phone without even finding out why she was calling….it could've been my kids….AJ or Kaity could be the ones in trouble and I wouldn't have known about it….." Tony tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. "I can't lose her, Gibbs….I just…_can't_."

Putting his right hand on Tony's shoulder, Gibbs assured him, "you won't. She's strong, a fighter. She'll be ok." He snuck a look at this man he thought of as a son. "She doesn't have my permission _not_ to be," he grumbled underneath his breath to himself.

_**PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT**_

_**Bethesda Naval Hospital**_

_**Emergency Room**_

Ziva muscled her way past security at the first angry scream from Abby. She followed the sound to the ER cubicle, and ran to her friend. "Abby, what is…"

"_Get that bitch out of here!"_ Abby's eyes blazed fire even as she cringed in pain.

Startled, Ziva asked, "who…?" She turned and saw none other than Dr. Jeanne Benoit trying to talk her way past Ducky. 'Can this day get any worse?' she muttered to herself.

Abby grabbed her hand. "Please, Ziva!" she pleaded through the pain. "Get her away from me….she can't…..(gasp)…don't let her touch me…._please!_"

Smoothing Abby's hair, Ziva tried to be encouraging. "I am sure once she realizes….Ducky can be very persuasive, yes? You need to calm down, Abby."

Abby's anger rose again. "I'll _calm down_ when _she's_ gone!"

Jeanne got away from Ducky and came over to the bed. "Mrs. DiNozzo, I understand this is awkward, but I am the ER doctor on duty…."

"_Touch me, and I'll kill you!_ I can do it, too, and leave _no forensic evidence!_"

"Mrs. DiNozzo…Abby…"

Ziva could see the distress Abby was in. "Ms…._Dr. _Benoit, maybe it would be best if you let another doctor….."

"Nurse," Jeanne interrupted firmly, "prepare ten mgs of valium for Mrs. DiNozzo." She turned back to Abby. "Abby, if you don't calm down, I'll have to sedate you to examine you."

Abby began to cry in pain, in frustration. In fear. "Ziva? Where's Tony? Why isn't he here? Please…I don't want her here…please? Make her go?"

Stepping in front of Abby so neither Jeanne nor the sedation-wielding nurse could get to her friend, Ziva kept her cool. "Jeanne, you can see you are upsetting her. Please. Recuse yourself, and let another doctor treat Abby."

Jeanne was angry. This trashy woman in the bed was Tony's _wife_. She'd had his _children_. _This _was what he'd passed _her _over for? "Look, the longer you wait, the worse it will get." She motioned to one of the other nurses to hold Abby down. "Marcy, if you could hold Mrs. DiNozzo's shoulders…"

Ziva was nose-to-nose with Jeanne before the forceful doctor could blink. "Touch _one hair_ on my sister's head, and I will see to it that you never treat another patient again. Because you will be _dead_." She gave Jeanne a small poke with the knife now pressed against her sternum.

As Ziva threatened Jeanne, Ducky ran into the cubicle with another doctor and even more nurses.

_**SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS***PORTRAIT***SHADOWS**_

Tony jumped out of the car before it even slowed down, and ran through the ER entrance. Security tried to tell Gibbs he couldn't park there, but Gibbs didn't even stop, just tossed the kid the keys. When he got to the triage area, Tony was arguing with the head nurse.

"….She's my _wife_, I _have _to be in there!"

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry, sir…"

"_Special Agent_ DiNozzo!"

"I'm sorry, _special agent DiNozzo_," she said, "but there's already two people in with Mrs. DiNozzo. Hospital policy only allows two visitors in the ER at a time."

Tony was at his boiling point. "I'm _not _a_ visitor_, I'm her _husband_!"

Gibbs had seen and heard enough. "C'mon, DiNozzo." In typical Gibbs fashion, he just ploughed right through the security doors, giving the LEO guarding it a stare that said, "try me." As the doors closed behind them, they saw a cubicle overflowing with medical personnel spilling out into the hallway. Then they heard a very familiar scream.

"_**Abby!"**_

Gibbs and Tony came into a small riot. There were orders flying around the small space, nurses bumping into each other, Abby crying in pain, and one crazy ninja chick still holding a doctor at knife-point. Gibbs' mouth dropped open at the scene. "What the hell…? Abbs!"

"Jeanne?" Tony blinked in surprise.

"Can someone _please_ remove Dr. Benoit? She's stressing the patient!"

Seeing just how agitated Abby was, Tony grabbed Jeanne away from Ziva and pushed her past the curtain. He had to get Abby to calm down, he could see she was in distress.

Ziva couldn't believe her eyes. His _wife_ is lying in a bed in the emergency room, in obvious pain…..and Tony leaves with his ex-pretend girlfriend?

Once Jeanne was gone, Abby calmed down enough for the replacement doctor to get some coherent answers and medical readings. But Abby was looking for Tony. His name was all anyone heard as they wheeled her out for an ultrasound.

Not able to leave the young woman he considers a daughter, Gibbs walked with Abby's gurney, holding her hand the entire way. Something her husband should have been doing, he thought with an angry grimace.

Ducky and Ziva watched Abby being wheeled off to radiology, each trying to make some sense of what had happened today. Abby had thought she was pregnant and hadn't told anyone, including Tony. Because if Tony had known, all of NCIS would have had to listen to him bragging about the strength of his 'boys.' "Ducky, what is this 'phantom pregnancy' the doctor spoke of?"

Ducky removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, wondering how he could feel so thankful and so morose at the same time. "Simply put, Ziva, with all the stress our Abigail has been under the last few weeks, her hormones were thrown off-kilter, if you will. Wanting to regulate itself, the body coped with the extra hormones the only way it knew how - pregnancy."

Looking at Ducky, Ziva saw how tired the older gentleman looked, physically and emotionally, as well. She knew he felt guilty that he hadn't been able to save Abby this pain. "This is _not_ your fault, Ducky. And you know that Abby feels the same."

Putting his glasses back on, he sighed, "yes, my dear, I know. But one cannot help but feel _some_ sense of blame. I am a _doctor_ - I should have been able to do more for our girl."

Ziva wrapped Ducky in a hug. If Gibbs was the father-figure of the group, then Ducky was most certainly the favorite grandfather. A role she knew he cherished, having never had children of his own. Keeping an arm around his shoulders, she led him out to the waiting area, only to stop short when they saw Tony talking with Jeanne. Standing very close to each other.

Ducky grimaced. "Of all the hospitals in all the world, _she_ had to walk into ours."

"Ah, Casablanca, yes?" Ziva smiled sadly at the movie reference. She turned and stared daggers at Tony's back. "I am not the only one to see how wrong this is, no?"

"That Anthony chose…._that woman_….over his ailing wife? No, dear Ziva, you are most definitely _not_ alone."

_**PORTRAIT-*-SHADOWS-*-PORTRAIT-*-SHADOWS-*-PORTRAIT-*-SHADOWS-*-PORTRAIT-*-SHADOWS-*-PORTRAIT-*-SHADOWS-*-PORTRAIT**_

Jeanne threw her arms around Tony in a strong hug. "Tony!"

Tony winced at the display and struggled to remove arms from around his neck. "Jeanne….Jeanne…_stop!_"

The beautiful doctor pouted. "Oh, but it's so good to see you again!"

Pushing her an arms' length away, Tony stepped back. "I'm not here for a reunion with you. My wife…"

Jeanne scoffed sarcastically. "_Really_, Tony?" She chuckled. " I thought she was kidding, saying her last name was _DiNozzo_!" She put her hands on his arms and rubbed them up and down. "I mean, she's not exactly your type."

He was just getting annoyed, now. He needed to be with Abby. Pregnant Abby. Why hadn't she said anything…? "She's _exactly_ my type. Excuse me…." He began to turn to leave.

Now that she had him, she wasn't going to let him go. "Wait! Please…..I just want to talk."

Tony stepped in close, eyes flashing menacingly. "You wanna' talk? Ok, let's talk. Let's talk about why you didn't listen when _my wife_ was screaming for you to leave her alone?" he stepped in even closer, his voice dropping dangerously. "Let's talk about why you ordered a nurse to hold her down, why you were going to give her a sedative? And then, maybe you can tell me what you did to make my partner feel she needed to gut you like a fish?"

Jeanne could see this was going south rapidly. "You're right, you're right. I just…I wanted to help her…for _you_…" Her eyes misted over an she placed a hand over his heart.

Rolling his eyes and smirking, Tony stepped back, pulling her hand from his chest. "I'm going to find my wife now. Do _all _of us - yourself included - a favor, and stay away from Abby and me."

She did her best to look hurt as he turned and walked away. "But…? Tony?"

Seeing Ducky and Ziva standing there, Tony rushed over. "Abby? Where is she? She ok?"

Ducky cleared his throat. "She's having an ultrasound now. They'll most likely keep her overnight to monitor her, and…" he didn't get to finish as Tony interrupted.

"Ok, I'm headed up to radiology, then." He put a hand on Ziva's shoulder as he passed and gave it a tender squeeze. "Thanks, Ziva…for…ya' know…." She never got a chance to reply as he went jogging off.

"Anthony, wait! There's something…." Ducky sighed as the younger man disappeared around the corner. "Oh dear." He shared a look with Ziva. "He really should have waited."

_**SHADOWS-PORTRAIT-SHADOWS-PORTRAIT-SHADOWS-PORTRAIT-SHADOWS-PORTRAIT-SHADOWS-PORTRAIT-SHADOWS-PORTAIT-SHADOWS**_

While presenting the picture of calm - a habit from his Marine sniper days - Leroy Jethro Gibbs was seething inside. Tony walks off with his ex-girlfriend while his wife is in crisis? He may kill that boy of his, yet. At the least, give him a head slap he'd never forget. Gibbs was waiting outside radiology for Abby to be finished with her ultrasound. She'd been asking for Tony over and over, and was getting upset all over again. Hearing footsteps running down the hall, he turned to see Tony running full-steam for him.

"Is she in there? What's going on? The baby? Are they ok?"

Gibbs groaned silently. Tony didn't know. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "DiNozzo, calm down. Abby's _fine_, she's ok. A little anemic from the blood loss, but she's ok….."

Tony processed what Gibbs had said. '_Abby's_ ok.' Just Abby…no mention of the baby…."She lost…?" he whispered sadly.

"No, Tony…she didn't lose the baby. There _was _no baby." Gibbs knew he wasn't getting through to Tony. "Tony, she wasn't pregnant…Tony….she didn't lose a baby, it was a phantom pregnancy….there _was_ no baby…"

"Not…..what? How… what…what's going on, boss?"

Seeing Abby's doctor coming down the hall, Gibbs said, "the doc will be able to tell you better than I can. And then he can put you back together when I'm done ripping you apart." At Tony's inquisitive look, Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Walking out with your ex while your wife is having a possible miscarriage? Did you really think no one would notice, Dinozzo?" he growled.

Tony was incredulous - they thought…? "Wait, what? I didn't…"

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Abby's doctor stepped up. "I'm your wife's ER doctor, Dr. Thomas. If you'll come with me, please?"

**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S**N*C*I*S****

Tony paced the family waiting room for Abby to be brought to her room. She was fine, but they wanted to keep her overnight to bring up her blood count with a couple of transfusions. She'd never been pregnant. He wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, he was sad - he remembered their first two pregnancies, would have loved to have another child. But he was also glad - she didn't actually _lose _a baby, they wouldn't have that hanging over them while he attempted to get them back together. And what the hell was this crap about him and Jeanne? He'd gotten Jeanne out of the room for _Abby_. He could see how the other woman's presence was upsetting Abby, so he'd removed her. And now everyone thought he had chosen to be with _Jeanne_ instead of _Abby_? Were they insane? Ok, yeah, for a _moment_ while they were 'dating' he may have started to feel something for that woman, but she'd been an _assignment_. That's all he'd ever seen her as, all he ever _would_ see her as. How could his friends - hell, his _family,_ think he'd do that to Abby? He _loved_ his wife, wanted no one but _her_.

A nurse popped in to let him know Abby was in her room. Tony followed behind her slowly, trying to think of what to say, how to apologize for everything. When he entered her room, he saw Abby lying on her side, facing away from the door. "Abbs?" he said softly, in case she was asleep. Putting a hand on her blanket-covered leg, he trailed it up gently as he walked around to the other side of the bed. "Abby? Honey?" She wasn't asleep. Her skin was paler than usual, and she had dark circles - looked like bruises - under her eyes. Eyes that were wet and accusing. "Sweets, I'm so sorry…"

"You turned your phone off…." she rasped tiredly.

"I know, honey, and I…"

"Why?" Abby whimpered. "Why did you turn it off?" A tear trickled down her cheek. "Hurt… so much…. So much blood….scared…why did you turn it off, Tony?"

Tony pulled the nearest chair up as close to the bed as he could get and grabbed Abby's hand. He wouldn't let go when she pathetically tried to pull away. "I'm so sorry, Abby, so, so sorry…when Ducky called Gibbs and told him what happened…." he swallowed thickly. "I've never been so scared in my entire life, Abbs. And then…hearing your messages on the phone….when you collapsed…." Tony dropped his head to their clasped hands. "Thank God Ducky was there…..I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you…"

"You could go back to your girlfriend, for one thing," she growled tiredly, trying to pull her hand away again. Unsuccessfully.

Tony was starting to get angry. "The only girlfriend I have is _you_! I'm not seeing Jeanne, I don't _want _to see Jeanne, and I never _will _see Jeanne. The only reason I left the room with her was to keep her away from _you_. I could see she was making you mad, so I dragged her out. Told her to stay away from you. From the _both of us_. That's _all_, Abby. I know I've been a real jack-ass lately, but I've _never_ stopped loving you."

She was about to retort back, when she saw a tear roll down Tony's cheek. The dam inside her broke. "Tony?" she whispered sadly, and when he looked up at her, she threw herself - clumsily - into his arms, sobbing. Feeling his warmth, his strong arms surrounding her, she finally felt home again.

This was the scene Gibbs walked in on - his kids in each other's arms, both crying, both apologizing to each other. He silently watched them for a minute, making sure everything was ok, then left, a small smile on his face. Maybe now things would return to normal.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

_**A/N - **_**Whoa! An appearance by Jeanne Benoit! Just HAD to write a scene proving Tony is over her! LOL But we may not have seen the last of Dr. Benoit….if ya' want to know what happens, you have to REVIEW **_**this **_**chapter first! Thanks! **

**A/N 2- big Shout-Out to ****Mandielouluvsewe**** - thanks for poking the sleeping dragon and getting me to get this chapter written and out! LOL HELPFUL HINT - GO read mandielouluvsewe's stories! They're awesome! Tony-centric, HOT! And she's even got one going about ME! Maybe if someone besides ME bugs her for more chapters (I.e. REVIEWS!), I'll get them faster! LOL**


End file.
